The 4 Generation: The Lighting
by Sebastian The Devil Himself
Summary: An New Generation dragon slayers join guild Sabertooth , Alice Lennox and Break Bakewell .Forced from the old one Fairy Tail in this one.The Third Generaton will have problem...StingXOCXRogue
1. Meeting!

Okay its some kinda funny story about dragon slayers!

I don't own the original characters of Hiro Mashima

Only my created : The 4 generation!

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting!

* * *

I turned by head watching this guild's member's. They we're annoying. And it was after about 4 hour's being in here. I standed up and was about to go as rude voice from left stopped me.

''We are you going?'' asked master , yeah my new master of guild - Sabertooth! I was forced here from my old Fairy Tail , because that Old man Makarov had lost a bet with Him. And that crazy old man gived me and Break (I know him from time when my father left me , he's best friend!) here. I turned at old man looking with bored look.

'' I can't even go to bath room? Master Gemma?'' I asked making him angry but he didn't said anything more. I turned and walked in hallway , I see other's member's staring at me but I didn't care to much. I walked in dark hallway , I will never like this damn place. As I walked I heard other's footsteps from before me. I listened closely because it was my best sense , not scent which had Natsu but special ability of hearing everything , even people's heartbeat. I heard that there was two guys walking this direction , I didn't bother but I remember wanting call to Erza and Lucy. They maybe are worring about me so I taked a card which gived to me cana to call them and her anytime. I taked the card and walked in some room near me. It was someone's room but I didn't care! I didn't hear anyone here , so I called to by old guild - at first I see Natsu running at Gray and hitting him at face as he fly at wall and Natsu screamed something funny , I see mirajane and lisanna laughing at it as Elfman said that he's a man and jumped on Gray and Natsu.(Poor they...). I heard Lucy's laughing and after a few more moment's everyone get freezed as Queen of Fairies walked in with angry look at them.

''Hei guys?'' I said as eveyone looked down on floor where was lying cana's card and just as I expected she was drunk allready.

''Alice your here!'' said first happy Lucy as she grabbed the card from ground and looked at my vizion in there. I heard everyone shouting from me happy too as erza walked closer.

''Is everything allright? After you we're forced to join that evil guild I was very worring...Its all my fould! I didn't needed let them take you! I needed to show them power of Fairy Tail!'' she said as everyone get scaried of evil Titania and taked a step back.

'' No nothing is bad with them... or I think so... how's master?''

'' Still in his room , maybe he feel's guilty?'' said Lucy as Natsu finally managed to stand up from under Elfman and appeared before Erza.

''Alice its you? how's going? Did you beat those crazy guys allready?'' asked Natsu as I get Idea the guy's should be those bastard's who killed they parents.

''No I hadn't meet them yet , Master said they are on mission and will come back only tommorow or later today...'' I said but see everyone get sad as I called that old man Master. I signed and said.

''I need to go , New Master didn't let me get out from his sign and talk with you , but I don't care! I will call to you later and guys take care of yoursefl! See ya Natsu , Lucy , Gray , Erza and Happy!''

''Aye Sir!'' he said happy at me flying before card. I turned card off a someone walked next to door and could hear me.

''Did you heard something?'' asked some guy's voice in hallways as I walked out from room and turned go back to Break.

'' Hei Who are you!'' I heard but ignore and used a little my lighting speed and appeared in second before master. He watched me not trusting.

''What took you so long?'' he asked as I walked and sit next to break.

''Just get lost a little...'' I said as two figure's walked in from hallway , after them walked two very little one and as I get it was cat's.

'' We're back!'' said laudly blonde guy as master looked at them.

''Sting , Rogue how was the mission?'' Master asked.

''Everything is done , master.'' Red eyed simply said , he then turned and looked at me and break. Break was reading something while I watched the two dragon slayer's.

''Who they are?'' Asked Rogue master. he turned a bit looking at us then back at them.

'' You can't say only from look?'' asked master as they watched me , something little appeared next to my legs as I see it was a cat with strange costume of frog? why frog?

''Fro like's you!'' said cat hugging by leg as I lifted him taking in my hands.

''so you are an exceed? you look strange you know?'' I said as he was smiling.

''Lector say's it too!'' He only said as I get that he isn't than smart as Carly. Then other exceed walked to me but talking only to fro.

''Frosch don't go to strange people!''

''Who you called strange!'' I said angry at exceed as actually the one strange is him! he is a cat and he's talking! its that to much allready?

''Nee Lector who is she?'' asked fro still sitting on my knee's.

''Ist it obviously! She is from dark guild which wonna to eat you!'' he said scaring the other exceed and finally they owner's talked.

''So who are you?'' said blonde one as he walked and by his side standed that arrogant cat.

''Fro knows! Fro knows!'' jumped the exceed in my arms. other walked and watched him.

''Really? and who are they Frosch?'' he asked the cat as it turned to look at me then back at them.

'' She's a Dragon slayer!'' He said as the blonde laughed at it.

''Frosch you are wrong! Why would in here appear 'not real' dragon slayers and why would-''

''Its true.I can feel her dragon slayer's powers...'' said guy with red eyes as blonde looked confused. it was annoying me allready.

''Break say something!'' I said at my friend which was to deep in reading some love novel. I signed and looked back at strange cat in by arm's.

'' Very good Rogue , They really are Dragon's slayer's of new generation...'' Said Master as blonde looked like get interested.

'' For real? then you guy's did just like we?'' he asked. I didn't answer as it maked him angry.

''Hei Im talking with you!'' he said angry as he hit the table at which I and break we're sitting.

''What is it?'' I asked as I could see his anger but I was now playing with fro. why the hell was he wearing a frog's costume?

'' What do you mean we did?'' I asked him , as I see his cat telling him to calm down.

'' We killed your dragon's to become the real one dragon slayer's! and you? or you are just like Natsu-san and others?'' he asked , I wonder why was he calling Natsu like that but thinking how to answer I signed.

''No... and get lost your presence near makes me sick!'' I said wanting him to piss off. I see now all other's members watching me.

'' How you dare talk like that with Sting-sama!'' said some girl's. I turned to them with a bit angry look , enough to scare them.

'' If I would be in your place I wouldn't talk like that with that one who you don't know...'' I said as by lighting power's passed throw floor from my legs getting those girl's and making them fall on they knee's from pain.

'' It ENOUGH! Stop it right now!'' said Master as I did and girl laughed at it.

''You still have fear! you are to afraid of Master!'' said one of them. I looked up at ceiling like seeing something.

''Seems its finaly came , hei fro wonna see something cool?'' I asked smiling at cat in my arms.

''Of couse fro wonna!'' he said as I standed up walking out.

''Master do something!'' said a few other's member as I opened the door with right hand and with left still holding fro. Master didn't said anything as he watched me leaving. Sting and Rogue walked after me as but as they get a huge wind allomst throw them back from storm which appeared from nonewhere. I walked a little away from guild.

'' Fro dragon's eat they element's right?'' I asked as he was very worried about this but smiled.

''yes , Fro knows!'' he said as a few white light passed just before guild. I smiled at him and said.

''Well I think you hadn't seen anything like this!'' I said as a light hit just before us and I catched it with one hand , I taked it and bite a piece of it and eated it. Fro watched as giant light was moving just before him.

''You again are eating them , I thinked that you stopped...'' said break walking out from guild too. I looked back at fro which looked very scaried by lighting before him.

''don't be scare , you can touch it!'' I said as fro did and laughed it was tickling his fingers.

''I eat 97% of lighting power and the rest what left is nothing more but a light which I hold before it disappears.'' I said as storm started to calm down and I put fro on ground still with right hand holding light.

'' I can give this one to you if you wonna?''

''Fro wonna!'' he said as I taked light with two hand and squeezed it making it smaller and smaller , until it turned in to little like in by hand. it was shining as fro taked it.

''Fro like's Fro like's!'' he said as he taked it running to lector.

''Look lector what fro have!

''Fro what is it- AAAA!'' screamed lector as he jumped on Stings hands after his tail was hit by little lighting. I looked up at sky wanting to get one more but the storm had calmed allready and moon started to come out.

''Ah... it was tasty! Break maybe lets go on some mission?'' I asked ignorin's all member's of guild watching me like as I was crazy to eat and lighting. Fro was running after lector with little light.

'' Hei Master is there some good job for two of us?'' I asked him as he thinked and Sting with Rogue walked to us.

''Maybe you will stop ignoring us and tell what the hell are you?'' asked Sting looking at me.

''I have one job , it will be hard and on it will go four of you! And I wonna you to say everyone who are you.'' he commanded as I sighned and turned at other's.

''Hello everyone who I hate! I don't like this guild and everyone of you are jerks! My name is Alice Lennox Im the Great Lighting Dragon! and I hell care about you! You are the biggest trash as guild and all deserve to die! except you fro!'' I said as everyone watched freezed waiting for master to kill me.

'' Im the Ice Dragon Break Bakewell Nice to meet you and sorry for my nakama...she's in mad mood.'' said break. everyone still didn't make a move until master stand up and said.

'' They are our new strongest members , just as they are the 4 Generation of dragon slayer's and are unique.'' he said and sit, he gived to Rogue mission and said.

'' For this words your freedom will be even more small than before , from now Sting and Rogue will watch you two to not make stupid things...'' he said as I didn't listened and he get angry.

''Do you listen to me , lighting?'' he said.

''Yes , old man...'' I muttered as he get more angry.

''Im your master now , and don't you call me like that! Im not Makarov!''

''Yeah you older...'' break see that in a few more second master will just jump and break by neck off so he hit my leg making me to stop.

'' Ifs enough , we better get to our rooms and have so rest...'' he said as master sit and calmed himself.

'' Go brats! Tomorrow on a mission!'' he commanded as I walked with break in hallways and hit him by his head hard.

''hei for what was that for?''

'' and why the hell you hit me? are you areally afraid of that old guy?'' I asked but break had taked his novel reading again. I stopped as I looked at room's number getting that its his.

''its 12 so your is further , see ya tomorrow!'' he said waving with hand then closing the door. I walked in hallway as two figure's we're standing next to my room.

''What did master mean by 4 generation?'' asked Rogue. I didn't answer just opened the door and walked in. room was big , but I still like the old one. They walked after me in room and standed watching.

''Why are you ignoring us?'' asked Sting. I thinked and sit on my bed.

''No Im not...''

''Yes you are! why master even taked someone like you in guild , you don't deserve to be in best.''

''Best you say? I think its the worse... and why should I say what means 4 generation...its not your business.'' I said and closed my eyes rolling in bed. I then signed and waved with hand at them.

''Okay okay I will say it tomorrow! now let me get some sleep jerks!'' I said as they walked out and closed door. I again signed. I closed my eyes and fallasleep.

* * *

_20 Years Ago..._

_I was running away from a monster. It was giant and was after me , he killed everyone in village on this island and now was after me._

_''No...please...'' I whispered as I got caught by stick and fall on ground. The monster taked a few steps and was now looking at me. It was giant monster , all black with blue timbers all around his body. he had tail and to wings. as I remembered from one book that creature's like this we're called Dragon's._

_''No...'' I said sadly as he roared at me making me to fly away hitting at tree hard. I fall on ground again not moving. he had killed eveyone in village allready them why he don't just crush me in piece's? is he having fun? I looked up last time at light in sky as something huge landed just behing me. It was a Dragon too. His skin was deep silver colour as around his wings was lighting._

_''It to much acnologia , you can't destroy every village of human's...'' Said the silver dragon as other watched him with angry look. He roared as silver dragon taked a step next to me. The black dragon then turned and fly away , the silver turned away to fly too but I run that fast as I could to him._

_''Please don't leave me!'' I said laudly as dragon turned at me._

_''Aren't you afraid of me? Im a monster you know...''_

_''No you aren't! Please don't leave me...'' I said crying. The dragon watched me thinking. He then looked around like searching for something and said._

_'' Allright... I sense that noneone other had left on this island. you can come with me if you wish...'' He said as light smile appeared on my face and he lifted me from ground taking in his hand._

* * *

Review if you like?


	2. Nightmare!

so enjoy!

And to clean up - Yeah I agree that Im not very good writer but in here isn't to much ideal stories if you agree?

* * *

Chapter two: Nightmare!

* * *

I waked up at night from a nightmare.

''Again the same dream...'' I said to myself and standed up from bed. I walked to window throw which I could still see bright shining moon. I turned looking at clock - 4 : 47am. I signed , maybe from new place. I would call to guy's but they are sleeping. I walked to bathroom getting some cold shower because still blood and scream of nightmare was sounding in my head. I get dressed in my jeans and put on my light blue shirt and leather vest. I button it and put on my shoe's.

''What should I do? everyone is still alseep and I can't get any sleep of stupid nightmare's...hm , maybe break is awake...'' I said standing up , I looked at myself in mirror , long dark brown hair , very light blue eyes. I walked out in a hallway.

''hm...where is door out? Im not going to walk here for the rest of my days...'' I Muttered to myself as I walked in hallway.

_ maybe ask one of those guys? I thinked as I stopped before door with letter S on it.I knock the door as sting with super sleepy look and lector by his side opened.__  
_

''What is it?'' he asked as he closed his eyes.

''Listen Im don't know where is-''

Boom

I looked down as he was sleeping on floor hugging his pillow , lector was doing the save but with very little pillow. They both looked very cute , just like natsu and happy when they sleeps.

''Uf...Should I leave him like that?'' I muttered as I decided to put at least them in to bed. I walked in closing door behind quietly to not wake them up again. I lifted Sting from ground as it was easy and put him on his bed , well with lector everything was much more easy. after I overlay them and walked out quietly. I walked in hallway looking at window's throw which I could see beautiful garden.

''They call themself strongest...of course! because enemy wouldn't be able to get here...where the hell is door!'' I said lauldy as someone walked in hallway. One girl was with white hair , other with golden and second with long pink.

''And why are screaming here? You get lost?'' Said with blonde hair. I watched them with usual gaze - none interest.

''Hei we are talking to you! Don't you think you can scare us! Master in on our side and still you wouldn't be able to beat our twin dragon's!'' said with pink hair. they started to annoy me so I turned go to other direction , away from idiot's to not get infected.

''Don't you think you can escape!'' Said with blonde hair as she waved with hand and floor started to move grabbing my legs and lifting me in air as I just watched they happy evil face's.

''Haha! and where is your stupid magic now! Im sure you aren't a dragon slayer at all! and the whole trick was somehow maded with your friend and you!'' I watched down now getting what magic it is and signing.

''so you have magic to change meterial of anything...just like midnight...'' I said as I used my speed for a moment turning in to light and appearing behind all them.

''I don't have to do anything with you...'' I said as I could sense they anger at me. the pink haired ut her hands together as an ice tiger appeared.

''I will finish you now! You reallt don't deserve to be here!'' she said with serious face as tiger attacked me but I taked a step aside and he fly throw widow falling down and hayes in pieces. I now looked back as a lot people had come out from they room's but being to close to window was my mistake as floor moved and I started to fall out from 3rd floor. To my unsuccess there was a few metal bars coming from ground next to bench where I was falling. On of it get throw my chest and blood fly everywhere. A few members we're happy as others gasped or just shutted they mouth. Then master walked to window watching it as by his side there appeared Rogue and Sting freezed by scene. Break walked still reading a book as he looked down a little surprised.

''Again? hei you said you will stop doing it!'' he said as eveyon gaved him confused gaze by what he meaned. to everyone surprise I taked the bar and breaked it off and taked out from me.

''Monster! You not human!'' Screamed blondie at me.

''Yeah it suck...'' I said as blood was still coming from my hole in chest. I turned away looking at garden and started walking simply like nothing happen. Everyone watched me ,as then master turned and started walking to him room getting that I will not say anything. a few people looked at me last time and did the same. I turned watching as everyone leaved of being very sleepy maybe someone thinked that it was a dream , I would like them to think it but them by attantion catch girl with white hair which started next to crime place.

''How did you survive after such a injurie , Alice-sama?'' she asked as I feel her being not an evil person.

''Well its one of my abilities , as a 4 generation... and you are?''

''Im Yukino Aguria , The Celestial Spirit Mage of Sabertooth , very nice to meet you!'' she said as gived me hand. I didn't gived , not because im angry or something , just mine was all in blood.

''Better go to sleep , and why are you so nice to me? don't you hate me for my words?''

'' I think after such a scene I will be able to get some sleep well and words a just words , I think I should know you better to say something about you ,Alice-sama.'' she said as I turned away and started walking back to guild.

''I have to much trouble in here allready , if you don't wonna everyone hate you to then better hate me with those two...'' I said as I disappeared useing my light speed appearing at my door in seoconds. I walked in taking my bloody clothes , as I walked to bath room taking a shower then dressing in to pajama and lying on my bed.

''Yeah it was a good nightwalk...'' I muttered and closed my eyes again believing to not have the same dream.

* * *

_20 years Ago..._

_''Alsion!Alsion!Look what I found!'' I said as I show to young man a poison snake._

_''No Alice what are you doing! let it go now! I told you to not play with this kind of snake's they are poisonous!'' He said taking the snake and throwing it somewhere away. I made a sad look as I was trying to find it so hard and everything for nothing._

_'' Maybe we get going to village now? Its late you know? don't you feel sleepy?''_

_''Nea!''_

_''Really?''_

_''Really really!'' I said as he gived me his hand as we walked. The forest of this island was very beautifl just like everything in here. We passed a few giant home's in which didn't live normal humans.  
_

_'' Hei al , why the hell are you still with this brat?'' asked tall young man with blonde hair anf golden eyes.  
_

_'' Don't call me brat you Stupid blond head!'' I said as I taked stick and hit him in to face making take a few steps away.  
_

_''Damn little brat! You wonna fight!'' He said angry grinning his sharp teeth at me.  
_

_''Just try and your head will be sawn in to part!'' I said at he as Alsion try to take my stick.  
_

_''Listne can you for more than fife minute's don't get in fight with others!'' he said trying as I wasn't giving it to him!_

_''No! The blond guy will get!'' I said not giving it and turning over alsion making him fall on his back over me.  
_

_'' Maybe you will stop it?'' Said angry black heared guy with red eyes.  
_

_'' Sorry Metalicana just she's so in fight with him...'' Said a bit laughng Alsion. as guy gaved him evil look.  
_

_''And why from the star even you brought this human here? Its not like anyone likes it...'' He said watching me as I was hitting the blonde guy.  
_

_''Well I don't think that she is dangerous to us like others...'' said other guy with black hair.  
_

_'' You little damn brat!'' screamed at me blonde guy as I grabbed his hand throwing over me and hitting at ground hard.  
_

_''Haha! I won!'' I said happy and taked stick.  
_

_''here are you! damn blondie!'' I said still hitting him with stick as others watched confused.  
_

_''She's a demon...'' Said Metalicana as Alsion just signed.  
_

_''Still she's mine daughter!''_

* * *

In Sabertooth Guild...

I opened my eyes slowly from sun's light. I sit and looked at my stomatch - nothing was in there just like I would like everyone to forget that little scene.

''Damn it...Now to work...Ah...I had get any normal sleep!'' I said walking to bathroom and cleaned by teeth , after it get dreesed in other shirt to not look and smell like zombie.

''Hei are you awake yet!'' I hear voice from window as I looked up at Catalyst flying in. Catalyst is Break's exceed but he and me are the same friends as they.

'' Hi Caty! How was the mission from Fairy Tail?'' I asked knowing that he wasn't forced to join Sabertooth and fly here to check us.

''Everything was allright and please stop calling me that...'' He said showing signs of annoying. I signed and taked my dirty clothes to bath room while he talked.

'' Today you will have your first mission in here , right? What will you do?''

''Hm...dunno , should I do something crazy to them throw me out? But thet crazy old man will not , Im sure...'' I said with sad look as caty just watched. I looked at black cat with green eyes and scar on his chest in sign X.

''How is break?'' I asked him as he walked to window.

''He is waiting for you at living room where is others members of this guild , Good luck...'' He said as wings appeared on his back and he fly out.

''Bye Caty!'' I said happy as I opened doors and walked out in a hallway , to my sucess there wasn't any crazy girl's which would like to kill me a few more times. I walked to the end of hallway in living room where everyone was allready , as I walked in everyone freezed for moment from what happen at night.

''Alice what took you so long?'' I heard Breaks voice from table at which we we're sitting yesterday.

''Nothing just had a little talk with Caty and then come...'' I said walking and sitting next to him. Everyone started to pay not that much attention as three figures walked to me.

''Listen you! What had you done yesterday!'' asked the blondie. I didn't listen as I drinked my tea.

''Hei are you again ignoring us? you think that this time you will escape like that too?'' Said angry pinky.

''Listen I don't understand what you want Witches but get lost! I have to go on mission today...'' I said as I called them witches I see them getting angry like crazy but Yukino wasn't with them , she was watching from away.

''I had enough of you!'' Screamed pinky as she freezed my legs to ground. I looked at it then back at my gtea which now had turned in to ice too.

'' You will answer to us who the hell are you!'' Said angry blondie. I watched them as everyone turned at hallway from where walked Master.

''What is happening in here?'' he asked with angry blondie's face appeared happy smile.

''Master we want know what the hell is she! she's not normal!'' She said pointing at me as I still sit freezed. Then from hallway walked Sting and Rogue with Lector and Frosch by they sides.

''What happeng in here?'' asked Sting as he looked around.

''Sting-sama kill her! Master she don't deserve's to be in our guild!'' said blondie as Sting and Rogue looked at me confused.

''It not your decision , and leave her!'' Commanded master as ice started to break until it disappeared. Sting and Rogue walked to us then.

''So we can go now?'' I asked them as Rogue taked mission papers out from his pocket. We four walked out from guild , everyone gazing at us. We walked in silence until reached train station.

''So where are we going?'' I asked playfull at Rogue.

''Our mission is in deffeating One of dark guild's which now had taked one village under its control...'' He explained as I then see unhappy Sting and Breaks face's.

''What is it?''

''Transport...'' muttered Sting a he allready started to change colour of his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading and me Gentle with reviews..pl?


	3. Mission!

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three : Mission!

* * *

In train...

I watched a very pathetic scene. Three guys Dragon Slayer's we're completely knocked out , even Rogue which at first holded on but later his face turned green too. Break of course try hold on too but...he never could fight back to transport. And the last one - Sting , it was him who was making other people in train to laugh , not only that he was muttering something stupid and silly but was falling over and over from his seat next to me. Why the hell even he sit here?

''Damn it Sting , its only 4 more hours! Hold on!'' I said again lifting him as he muttered like Natsu that he will vomit. I signed and thinked maybe knock him out to but if we arrive and need to fight or walk I will not carry him like Lucy , Natsu. Lector and Frosch we're sleeping on table next to me , fro closer because he like me.

''Ha and they are called dragon slayers? One of the most powerfull mages?'' Said some guy from other side of train as I was trying to force Sting's body to sit.

''Yeah , its they weakness...'' I muttered at strange guy as he watched Break and Rogue. He taked some bottle of drink then looked at me.

''Wonna some?''

''Nea , Im on a mission. and still someone have to watched them and later blackmail!'' I laughed with him too.

''These are The Twin Dragon's of Sabertooth , right? and then what are you? They Maid or Slave?''

''Yeah in they dreams... No Im in that stupid guild too so we're are in the same team now , nothing more...'' I said holding Sting for his right shoulder to him not fall down on his face again. He watched poor Dragon Slayer.

''and what magic to you use?''

''Its a simple very magic...'' I said signing and looking throw window as train had stopped. I looked up at Break and Rogue which seem to get back immediately but not Sting.

''We stopped?'' asked Rogue with weak voice. He was allways cool and powerfull but at Transport no.

''yes , but thats only for a few minutes then we again-'' I said as train just started to move again an they knocked out. The young man laughed at it and looked at me.

''It seems that being a Dragon Slayer is hard?''

''Maybe...'' I muttered as Sting again was about to vomit this time at me but I hit him at his stomach making him fall on his face down.

''Ups...Im sorry Sting just a habit!'' I said a bit laughing , as I lifted him , his face was still all colours of rainbow. I sit and wanted get some peace for at least 5 minute's. I didn't even get normal sleep at night , but they all get now more than I! Its not FAIR! I looked up at other side to see that guy but he had disappeared allready. I signed and closed my eyes.

* * *

4 Hours later...

I opened my eyes getting the idea that I had sleept. I fast looked for my team mate's wanting to know that they we'ren't stealed while I had sleept. As I thinked they we're out just as before , I signed and at it Sting slliped from his seat falling on me and moaning that he can't take it anymore.

''Damn it , Get of me!'' I said angry as I looked around to be sure noneone sees me and hit.

''Please stop it...'' He muttered as his hand hugged me for my back , I taked him for his shoulders and pushed away.

''Don't worry Sting , we are here allready!'' I said as train started to stop and I looked at town , I didn't see any people walking in streets or anyone. It immediately maked me to stan up listening to anyone. I then hear a few people away but because of train's sound I couldn't figure what the talked about. As train stopped the first to wake up was Rogue , He staned up and I happy smiled and get that he isn't fully in his mind.

''Rogue?'' asked worried voice from window which belonged to fro.

''Im allright.. Im allright...'' he said as he taked break and walked out from train. While I had to carry Sting, Actually its not that easy! Yeah Im a Dragon Slayer with super strength but carring a guy on my back don't makes me feel stronger. I walked out watching Rogue swinging from side to side with one hand still holding break. I was guessing at which side he will fall and Yes! at right! Even if he couldn't think normaly he get the idea that falling in left side will hurt - because he will damn at his katana.

''Hei Rogue? Guys don't leave me completely alone care three of you at once!'' I said angry as noneone of the waked up. I then thinked that it was strange as fro and lector walked to them with sad face's.

''Its strange that Sting-kun hand't woke up yet...'' Said thinking Lector as allways.

''Maybe he likes sleeping on Alice!''

''No he DON'TS!'' I screamed angry at fro only making him happy still holding Sting. I looked arund wanting to ask someone to help , but as I heard from the star there was noneone.

''Hm..Its starnge that this town is so quiet...'' I said listening as someone appeared a few metres away from me laughing. I regonaized the laugh immediately trying to prepare to fight but with Sting on my back it was impossible.

''I will vomit...why are we still on a train?'' Sting muttered.

''IM NOT A TRANSPORT! but if you say so then.'' I dropped him down now watching a lot people standing away from me.

''Just as I said boss now the Great Twin Dragon's are weaker than kinds! We can kill them easly!'' Said the same man which was in train before. I grinned my teeth angry but getting idea that I have to fight all Dark guild and do something with three guys was making me feel bad about this.

'' You girl you aren't an someone dangerous so we will take you just as hostage.'' I get angry and thinked fast what should I do with others. I can't leave them here because they will get a hit , not only from enemy - my lighting can hit them too. I thinked fast then said.

''Give me one moment!'' I said making them to confuse. I taked Rogue and Break by they waist as I used my fastest speed appeared in other part of town and putting them on roof. I laid them gently then run back to take Sting.

''Where did she disappeared? Ai it doesn't matter we will find and kill all of them anyway!'' said one gay as he summoned sword and throw it at Sting's forehead which opened his eyes and for a moment red line flashed in air. He didn't having more strength fainted as I lifted him up , others watched me scaried as I again used my fastest move and appeared at save place. I lied Sting as a few teardrops of blood was on his forehead. I looked up at my other arm in which I had holded Lector and Fro. they run and sit next to they partners trying to wake them up. Lector turned at me still don't knowing what to say.

''what just happen?'' said that guy which had throw the sword. I appeared having a sword in my heart , because I caught it to save Sting.

''Such a Trash like you even attack on people?'' I said taking the sword out from my chest and throwing it at wall.

''You don't deserve to be called a humans!'' I said with deadly glare as light appeared around me scaring them but brave one's attacked me.

* * *

About 10 minutes later...

Sting slowly opened his eyes after his senses get to normal , but he wasn't in train and it was strange to him.

''Sting-kun you finally awake!'' Said Lector happy hugging him as he hugged back don't getting what happen. he then taked or his fore head where was a few teardrops for blood. He sniffed it getting its not his blood but someone's which was near , hers?

''Ou you awake finally...'' I muttered watching him. he turned as his faces gived shock and Rogue with Break waking up at the same time.

''What happen?'' He asked as I a bit laughed , I walked slowly as my injurie in stomach bleeded and blood had left a path from it on ground.

''Nothing much...Just we arrived and enemy knew about your weakness...and well I needed to take all of them out...'' Rogue looked around at burned and destroyed town.

''What are you talking about! just how could you...'' said Sting as his eyes slide behind me where was a more than hunder of Dark Guild members lying on ground beated but not killed, I taked one more step blowing a lot blood out from my mouth as I almost fall down.

''You need get to a doctor.'' First said Rogue as he watched my injurie. I signed.

''No I okay...everything will be fine...''I muttered taking one more step as I started to Fall and Sting catch me in time.

''No hell you aren't! We need at first get you to hospital!'' He said angry as he lifted me from ground and turned at people which come back to they town.

'' Hei is in here a doctor!'' He shouted as one old woman lifted her arm and walked closer.

''Im a doctor young boy , and we had seen what this young girl had done by saving our town. we will do everything helping her...'' said old woman as I still try to stand up but Sting wasn't letting me to. I looked at his carring face and said.

''I told you , just give me some sleep and I will be-''

''Shut up.'' he said angry. Why the hell was he angry? because Im injuried very just super badly of his sickness to transport? nea its usual to me and I will not die from this injurie. I then smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

Later...

''She...she is a monster! please better kill us then give to her!'' cried Master of dark guild before Rogue which had gived them to council now. He started walking to a half destroyed town in to hospital. If you can call it a hospital , it was a building a half ruined. Rogue walking in one of the rooms where was bed and a few people was sitting next to it.

''So what happen?'' asked Sting holding for his head.

''Just as I said Sting-kun , The enemy knew about your weakness and maked a trap! Good that Alice-san wasn't that bad feeling and beated all of them!''

''But she destroyed the whole town!'' said Sting waving with hands.

'' No she didn't...'' said Rogue walking in as his exceed fly hugging him.

''What do you mean? When we arrived-''

''The town was like that allready , it was that dark guild which had done it but not her. I allready gived them to council so we don't need to worry about them anymore...'' He said as I woked up and sit in bed.

''Your awake! Finally!'' Said break happy as old woman gived to me some water. I drinked it and looked throw window wanting to see some dark clouds of Lighting to have a good dinner. I turned at three dragon slayers in my palate watching them.

''What?''

''What do you mean what? you were a half dead , you didn't explain to us what happen and after all this you just sit and look at us saying what!'' Screamed at me Sting.

'' And what should I say to you , Mr. I can't do anything on Transport!''

''Then why you feeled allright!''

''I dunno... maybe I just have an immunity to it!'' I said as I drinked some water and Fro walked on my bed.

''Will you be allright Alice?''

''Of course Fro! Im allready allright!''

''But how is your wound?''

''Ou its...There is nothing left allready!'' I said removing my shirt to look at my stomach on which wasn't anything. I stand up holding for breaks shoulder.

''Hei better don't move , you still are very weak!'' Said Sting as he try to stop me.

''No Im allright just...'' I said I blow blood from my motuh maiking them jump and stop me.

'' What are you doing! get back to bed!'' said Sting as he and other grabbed my hands pulling me back to bed.

''No! let me go! Im allright!'' I said as three of them we're training to hold me , Rogue from left side , Break from right and Sting for shoulders was pushing me back to bed by my shoulders.

''from where you have such a strength!'' asked Sting as he managed to push me back in bed as a few people we're watching from hallway.

''Im allright! We can go back to guild!'' I said still trying to escape them.

'' To better at first get some rest!'' Said Rogue as I stopped and they let me go.

'' Damn it...Break what do you think?'' I asked him wanting to say that Im allright.

''hm , I think to you better not move to much or internal bleeding will star...'' He said taking a book and walking out reading it. I mumbled angry as Rogue and Sting walked out too. Sting turned last look at me as he show sign 'Im watching you!' . I angry did the same.

* * *

Please be kind at review!


	4. Dragon Slayers

Thanks for review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four : Dragon Slayers

* * *

After 2 hours...

I was sitting and watching sunset throw window while the third generation was watching me. I signed again as I looked back at them , Break had left going to help people.

''I told you lector , Im okay!'' I heard Sting talking with his exceed as Rogue wasn't doing anything more than sitting and showing no Interest.

''Hei guys?'' I said making them pay attention at me.

''Maybe lets get going back to guild? Im really okay!'' I said as I see them not trusting me.

''I remember you saying that you will explain to us what mean 4 Generation? we didn't have time for it before so now you can tell us...'' said Rogue. I rolled my eyes getting that now I wil not escape and started.

''Well okay for first who had grown you?'' I asked as they looked at each other then back at me.

'' Those stupid monster of course!'' Laughed Sting as I get a little angry and my lighting hit him , making him fall from his chair on floor.

''You killed Sting-kun!'' Said lector as he jumped down running to Sting.

''Killed!Killed!'' Said laughing Fro.

''Nea Im okay...so what did you mean by grown us?'' Asked Sting as he stand up holding for his head.

''Well I had grown in far away island not in Fiore or any close to it. I was grown up by a Dragon , my father Alsion The Sky Cutter as others dragons called him...''

''Others Dragon's?'' Asked Rogue I seeing him getting interested.

''Yes , I had grown up in island we're lives only Dragon's. Usualy they don't let human's there but I was an exception for them! Father taked m with him after Island on which I had lives was destroyed by Achnologija and I was very lucky that Father had appeared and saved me! Actually I would like to kill you two but I had promised and I will hold for my word...'' I gived them time to understand everything as from word to kill them they eyes norrowed angry.

''I really didn't liked the thing that you had killed those guys , the Blondie and DarkOne...'' I said but more like muttered.

''What means Blondie and DarkOne?''

''I was calling like that The White Dragon and The Shadow Dragon when I was little!'' I laughed as they face changed.

''It can't be! You just couldn't meet them!'' Said Sting as I just watched then continued.

'' Think as you wish but I had hated the Blondie! he had a tallent getting on my nerves!'' I said squeezing my hand and burning with evil aura.

''Why you called yourself the 4 Generation?'' said Rogue trying bring us back to talk.

''Well actually my father wasn't teaching me how to use my magic , I had just lived with him and other.''

''Others? there was more Dragon's? But how big should be the place to live there a few dragons.'' Thinked Rogue as I gived him confused look.

''What are you talking about? Didn't you knew that dragon's can turn in to human's?'' I said seeing deep shock on they face's.

''No they can't! They are just Dragon's! Monsters! AND THEY GIANT!''

''Uf your parent's really weren't the best but I thinked they loved you a little more...Later Father had teached me useing Magic as he later sealed a hafl of his magical power and you call it lacrima...And we made a special Blood bond which change our live!so after this I had grown up there until 14 and Father had to leave me , just as I started traveling and a few months later I meet Break!''

''Blood bond?'' asked Rogue.

''Yeah , it makes my body a half as Dragon's just like they high healing powers and others abilities!''

''Others? Wait a minute you mean you have blood of a real dragon and something like his own lacrima?'' Asked Sting as I see the biggest shock on Exceed's face's.

''Well yeah! The same has Break , his Mother cared about him very much!''

''But what means having blood bond?''

''Lets say its something like Dragon Slayers Mark!''

''Dragon Slayers Mark?''

''Uf..Hate Blondie! Okay the point is that There is only two Dragon Slayers who I know which have it , it means his magical power and others abilities is much stronger than others...''

''And who is those two?'' Asked Sting as I see him thinking that its him.

''Its me and Natsu , He wasn't simply marked by Igneel but was marked but deeper and Im very happy by it!''

''Natsu-san? And what makes him stronger?''

''Him by Himself! He is the Strongest Dragon Slayer that I had meet!'' I said making Sting angry.

''And what about us?'' asked Rogue as he finally spoked.

''Well I had promised to save The Ten Unique Dragon's , thats why I can't kill you...''

''The Ten Unique Dragon's? What is it?''

''Its Ten Dragon's which is Unique by they power and kind. I know only 5 Of them... Igneel The Great Fire Dragon. Grandeeney The Great Sky Dragon. Metalicana The Great Iron Dragon. DarkOne The Great Shadow Dragon and my Father Alsion The Great Lighting Dragon.''

''Why mines isn't it there?''

''Blondie isn't only of his kind thats why he isn't. but Rogue's Father was very special having a great power...'' I said as I gazed at him.

''But doing such a thing like killing a Dragon is horrible...and don't you think you will not pay for it...''

''Really and who will come to get us?'' laughed Sting.

''Lets say that it will be not that hard to kill you , I know why you managed to kill them...They loved you to much to hate-''

''Shut up! They we're monsters! and Im a Dragon Slayer! To kill dragon's is normal to me!'' said at me angry Sting.

''Still I wouldn't like to Rogue die...'' I said as he watched me with serious look.

''Why?'' He asked.

''You see Dragon's aren't stupid as you think , actually someimes they think that we are stupid and that funny...Well lets say that I will let you live until time comes...'' I said as someone walked in room. I looked at Break which taked something to me.

''What is it?''

''Its a letter! I get it from some stupid talking bird! It really annoyed me...'' muttered Break as he holded for his head and I let a little laugh. I opened Letter as it wasn't magical like I thinked. It was Writed by hand , man's as I get. I read it and Signed with light smile. The sun had set down letting the moon take the sky.

'' Break so you had a mom?'' asked him Sting as Break immediately gived me deadly galre for telling them.

''Yeah..'' He signed as he get that he will not escape they jokes about it. I shaked by shoulders laughing as Fro jumped on my bed.

''So Alice is good! and you had a lived with Rogue's and Sting's Dragon's?'' Asked he me.

''I wouldn't say it can be true you don't have-''

''The Shadow Dragon had an Scar on his left side of chin , And The Blondie didn't had right fang and he said that he had lost it in battle?'' I told them with borred expresion as they eyes wine.

''From...from where you know?'' Asked Sting as it was completely true.

'' I had seen them so know , and if about teeth - It was me who beated all crap of Blondie!Bohahaha I beated him with no magic!'' I said with crazy face as they watched confused.

''Poor Dragon's...'' said Lector.

* * *

Next Morning at Train Station...

''Ah...Its a good day!'' I said happy as I was out from hospital. We walked to train station as city had been alive again , streets we're full of people while we we're waiting for train.

''So what we will say to master?'' Asked quietly as I get Sting , Rogue. I turned my attention smiling at him.

''Of course true! that I had saved your asse's and you hadn't done anything usefull but pretend being police and had asked me stupdi questiona dn pretend being a good Cop and a Bad Cop...'' I said watching two of them.

''No we will not say to master that it was you who done everything! only a hafl and-''

'' there is money for you saving our town and we are very thank full!'' said a few people to me giving a bag with money.

''Nea keep it!'' I said as I immediately get Sting's glare.

''But why?'' asker some woman confused.

''I see that your town is really in bad shape so better you use those four millions to rebuild town than give to me , I would like to see it town beautiful next time and everyone in here alive!'' I said happy as I started walking to train.

''But...we...Thank you! Thank you so much Alice-sama! We will never forget you!'' They said happy as I just waved with hand and smiled. we taked our seats and They get back to they Orginal Transport Sickness. I signed as it passed only two minutes and I was bored don't having with who to talk. I heard door of other cabin opening and someone walking in.

''There isn't anyone there , Laxus-san...Im very sorry!'' I heard familiar cry as I turned and stand up removing Sting from my shoulder.

''Hei don't cry Wendy! Everythings is allright , you had finished the mission and now it doesn't matter...'' I heard Laxus voice as Wendy started cry even more annoying him but he try to not show it. I standed up and walked to them.

''Wendy! Laxus! How great to see you guys again!'' I said happy as I hugged little girl.

''Alice-san! How are you in Sabertooth Guild? I had heard its not very nice guild...'' she said with tears again coming as we sit before others three Dragon slayers. Laxus gaved a look at them , then back at us.

'' Isn't it Break and...Who are these guys?'' Laxus asked as I walked and seeing that noneone other is in cabin and lifted Sting and Rogue.

''Its Sting and Rogue ,The third Generation as they called themself...and why are you with wendy? I thinked Old man didn't let you get back!''

''and I wasn't. just he need me to help with her mission and I agree , because Natsu and others we're busi.'' He said as I smiled getting him being happy get back. I could heard his thoughts if I like but I didn't.

''So you done the mission?'' I asked as they looked at Sabertooth members still.

''Alice-san?''

''Yes wendy?''

'' They are those Dragon Slayers which killed they dragon's?'' She asked with very sad look as I just shaked my head in sign 'yes'. Laxus turned his attention throw window as then I remembered one thing.

''Laxus?''

''What?''

''Aren't you getting that sickness too? you said you feel bad in transport?''

''No I didn't!'' He said a little angry. I signed and looked throw window too. Wendy was thinking about something as after a few minutes door opened and Charly walked in.

''Here you are! Wendy why did you believed that Scary and crazy guy and didn't believed me?'' she asked as dangerous glare appeared between her and laxus. I didn't get what he ahd done to make her angry.

''No Charly Laxus-san just said that-''

''We need get back we're we was , lets go Wendy and you can wait here!'' she said but it looked like commanded. door slide closed as I left alone with him.

''I don't like that cat...'' He said as I just a little laughed at it.

''Well I never had and exceed ,I don't like cat usual but sometimes they are fun!'' I said smiling at him. I said as train stopped and Sting stan up holding for his mouth. He watched me and laxus with starnge look and said something but while he was holding for his head I couldn't understand want he mean.

''What is it? Sting?'' I asked as he taked a step to me watching laxus.

''He...he is from fairy tail , isn't he? Master had told you to not talk with them or have anything to do with them...'' he said looked at me now as I just rolled my eyes getting back to laxus.

''Hes my friend and he isn't in fairy tail completely , just time from time...'' I said smiling at laxus as Sting was watching both of us.

''What it means?'' he asked.

''Well He had tried to kill everyone of fairy tail but he had repaired after saved us in tenrou island!'' I said happy. I said as light blush appeared on laxus face from my words and he shaked his head looking away.

''Its nothing...'' he said as door opened and Charly with Wendy walked in.

''Listen you Stupid Brains with muscules , I told you to not do it again! Don't you think you will be able to make a mission with us again!'' said angry charly as she walked out. Wendy apologize to Laxus and run after charly.

''It would be even better , stupid cat...'' he muttered as I just watched and train started to move again , making Sting get sick again and to ths time fall on me.

''Damn it! Sting! The Great Stupid Brain No Having Monkey Get Off Me!'' I screamed as laxus laughed at it and only after a few trying's I managed to throw ting on floor not letting him lie on top of me.

* * *

See ya and pls leave a gently review!


	5. Grand Magic Games

Please don't be that hard...

and why should Fro be a female?

and thanks very for review!

so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Grand Magic Games

* * *

After arrive...

'' Hei are you awake allready?'' I asked as I shaked Sting after train had stopped.

''Stop it...'' he muttered as he grabbed my hand and stand up. I turned back watching as Rogue taked sleeping Fro in his hands and walked out after Break.

''We here allready?'' asked sleepy Lector as he walked after Rogue. I turned as I see somehow angry Sting.

''You and your stupid friend of Fairies we're laughing at me , you will get for this...'' he said as he lifted me over on his shoulder and started walking out.

''Hei what are you doing! let me go!'' I said hitting by his back.

''Think thats your punishment and still your are sick , aren't you?''

''No Im not! Let me go! or-''

''Or what?'' he asked as I get that he was smirking. I turned my head watching as people in streets we're looking at us.

''curse you...'' I muttered as we get to guild and walked in , of course he did it in laudly way.

''We here!'' Sting said laudly as I thinked should I hit him by lighting or not. I heard someome talking about something as everyone where gazing.

''What is it with lighting brat?'' Asked Master as Sting , Rogue and Break standed before him. I get angey as why the hell does he still call me like that , I have a name!

''Shes get injuried , and really badly but she says its allright...'' said Sting as I get that Master was watchng me closely.

''Then let her go.'' he commanded as Sting not only let go , but dropped me hard on floor too . I gaved him deadly glare as I stand up.

''Idiot!'' I said as him as I turned then at Master.

''How was the first mission in Sabertooth?'' he asked as I gaved bored look.

''Well if not counting that it was me who did the whole work , completely pathetic.'' and as I said I get a few angry glares from others around.

''Why?'' asked Master first.

'' How too say , they three we're useless. I don't blame Break but others should me more stronger than that.''

''What do you mean?''(Master)

''Well the enemy knew about they weakness to transport and prepared a trap for it , they wasn't in condition to fight and I did the whole work...'' I said as somewalked in , I listened it but didn't recognize the person.

''I see...what about the Dark guild members?''

''Rogue had gived them to council . can I go home?''

''No.''

''Yeah thank you...'' I muttered angry as someone started walking to us.

'' Talking like that to master is a rare event in here...'' said young woman with long dark hair and east look.

''Minerva? You come back.'' asked master.

'' Yes father and who is she , I don't remember such a weak mage being here.''

'' Better don't get on my nerves damn hag ,or I will curse you with my magic...'' I said as everyone gived confused look.

''Curse? So thats what is your magic? doesn't look strong to me...'' she said with such a arrogance in her voice.

''Hei what are you talking about? your a Dragon Slayer!'' said Sting behind me.

''No Im not!''

''Yes you are!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Its enough brat's! Minerva I have a talk with you...'' said master as she and he walked out from room somewhere else. I and Break walked and sit to table where we have been sitting usualy. To my surprise Sting and Rogue had come to us to.

''What means curse magic? aren't you an Lighting Dragon Slayer?'' asked Sting as I was thinking how should I hit that bitch by lighting.

''Nea.'' I replied as I see him confuse.

''But you use that magic! what are you talking about?''

''I use curse magic too! Im a Witch you know! and Rogue is a Zeref for real! and we both try to take over the WORLD'' I said waving with my hands at them as I was cursing them.

''Im not dark mage which lived 400 years ago...'' said Rogue as he watched me with serious face.

''Well I had seem him but it doesn't matter...maybe you are some kinda relative to him? you both are very familiar!'' I said as Fro and Lector get on table and sit.

''Its impossible , Rogue-kun have no relatives from that kind people and his magic is completely different.'' said Lector.

''yeah right but hes a real copy of Zeref! they are so familiar! only that Zeref was more kind but dangerous and cool at the same way!'' I said and smiled at Rogue as his face didn't change. I then listened what Master talked with that witch.

_Who you say she is?_

_The 4 Generation of Dragon Slayers , she unique in her kind. Im sure in her power and she would be usefull in Grand Magic Games.  
_

_What are you talking about! she said as something broked in room , I can't say clearly but I think she had breaked a window or something.  
_

_Don't talk with me like that , its still a lot time to decided who will go there...I heard him thinking.  
_

_Why are you so sure in her?  
_

_Because Fairy Tail don't have weak brats... I heard as something before me maked me stop listening.  
_

'' Hei? Alice? do you even listen?'' I heard Stings voice as he waved with hand before me.

''No.'' I said annoyed as because of him I couldn't hear everything.I remembered Cobra which was very good at this sense but it was his weakness too. Remembering mines and his battle take back , it had passed seven year , so long. I then remembered one thing.

''Sting?'' I said as he stopped talking with Lector.

''Yeah?''

''What is Grand Magic Games?''

'' Well its a games in which play any guild which wonna and in it usualy shows only strongest , our guild is the best an the strongest thats why we allways win!'' he said happy.I just watched as Break stopped reading and stand up.

''Where are you going?'' I asked as he looked sleepy.

''Im tired , still its you the one who is dangerous to them , right?'' he smiled as I made angry face.

''Non one can help to idiots , is everything allright to you?'' I asked with a bit worried voice as I very care about Break maybe he isn't to talkative but we allways we're together.

''yeah , Im allright just don't feel very well...'' he said as he walked in hallway a few people watched him but then simply forget and turned away. Why does everyone hates me?

''Lighting?'' I heard Rogue as I turned at him with deadly aura.

''I hate when people calls me like that...I have a name you know...'' I said as everyone get that Im in bad mood. strange but I see that I managed to scare Rogue as his face was different.

'' sorry , Alice is it true that you can hear our thoughts?'' he asked as I get back to normal.

''Well its not that strong as Cobras , but yeah if I very wonna I can.''

''So you can guess it? well what Im thinking about now?'' Asked Sting as I let out a sign and listened as everyone made a silence in room waiting for me to talk. After I heard it I laughed a bit and said.

''That you love Rogue!'' I said as everyone's faces turned white in shock.

''WHAAAAA! NO I DIDN'T! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!'' screamed Sting at me as I covered my ears to protect from it.

''Yeah yeah...if it would be not true then you wouldn't scream like that...'' I muttered as I see him getting even more angry.

''Okay I just joked , you we're thinking how you killed your Dragon.'' I said as he sit and watched me.

''That right..'' he said.

''So you for real have a special abilitie like that? I didn't hear to anyone else of dragon slayers have it too...'' Said Rogue.

''No , one more guy have it too.'' I said and drinked tea.

'' One more guy? Your Boyfriend?'' asked Sting as I blow out my tea at Rogue.

''Sorry...'' I said really don't wanting to die gaze was dealy but changed in to somehow happy face. Fro walked to him giving him a napkin to clean himself.

''No Cobra is my friend and much better than you guys...''

''Cobra? isnt it that guy which was from some dark guild and now is in prison?'' Asked Sting.

''Yeah but he changed , he is a good guy! and he helped me with my sense!'' I said happy as now door opened and master with minerva walked in. they walked to our table as I get the idea tht it will not end up good.

''Lighting!''

''STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! WHY YOU CALL LIKE THAT ONLY ME? WHY YOU DON'T CALL STING WHITE GUY? OR ROGUE BLACK BOY?'' I screamed angry at Master as his angry look didn't stop me.

''Does it matter , dirty girl? and why we're you lying to me?'' asked Minerva as I didn't said anything looking back at my tea.I see her getting angry as she used her strange magic and pressed me to wall holding for my neck. I didn't fight back as I didn't care.

''Why aren't you answering to me? Who you think you are to fight me with fake magic?'' she said as she let me go dropping on ground but to her surprise I landed gently and walked to table taking Breaks left book.

''Im sorry...'' I said as smile appeared on her face. everyone in room watched freezed as I turned at Minerva and blow on her dress a lot blood from my mouth. I stopped it and started walking in hallway.

''You will get for this!'' I heard her but didn't bother seeing her crazy face watching me. as I started walking two figures run after me.

''He what is it with you? you need get to-''

''Im allright...just feel bad a bit...'' I said as I allmost fall on my face but Rogue catch me.

''Are you sure its allright?'' He asked with worried face. He had seen me regenerating deadly injurie in stomach , a little blood should worrie him but he was a carring guy. I smiled.

''It allright I just-''

''Better I carry you again , as punishment...'' Said Sting as he holded me in his arms. I signed as we three or I should say two walked in hallway o my room.

''You can put me down , you know?'' I said and Rogue opened the door letting Sting in. he walked to bed and put me in a I rolled over covering myself.I heard Rogue walking somewhere as after a few moments he walked to bed and gived to me glass of water.

''Better drink something , if you lost so much blood you will not recover that easy and fast...'' he said I smiled at him.

''You really are carring guy , just like Zeref.'' He made a confused look and throw doors walked they exceeds.

''Will to you be everything allright? I remember that your friend had feeled bad too...'' said Lector thinking.

''Fro doesn't likes it...'' he said with sad look as I lifted him hugging.

''Don't worry I could get that illness again.'' I said remembering as everything happen last time the same way.

'' Illness? what illnes do you have?'' (Sting)

''Im not sure is it the same but I and Break had it allready a long time ago , I remember father calling it _Dragon Slayer Disease_ but if I get it again...damn it!'' I said angry as I lied in my bed.

''and what happens when you get ill by it?'' asked Sting.

''Hm...at first you feel very bad , then you star blowling blood. Later you get blind , and even worser. after you get healed everythings brings back to normal!''

''That means its for some time?'' (Rogue)

''Yeah , it can be for a few days or moth. everytime different...hate when it happen...'' I said and hugged Fro.

* * *

Waiting for review!:)


	6. Dragon Slayer Disease

Thanks for reviews! I love them! and yeah it will keep going until the end!

So enjoy guys - very sorry if some signs can get missed its all because of Fanfiction saver...

So enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter Six: Dragon Slayer Disease

* * *

Morning...

I opened my eyes from strange sound , I looked at my hands in which we're sleeping Fro. I sit and looked slowly around believing that I wasn't sleepng between two guy all night.

''Hei Fro?'' I said quietly as I taked fro closer. he opened his eyes and sit on my knee's.

''Do you feel well , Alice?'' he asked at first. I looked at my clothes which we're all in blood like I was killing someone all night.

''Yeah Im allright now , and where is-'' I stopped as I didn't wanted believe my eyes.I stand up thinking that they will wake up but nothing , Rogue which was sleeping on chair with his arms crossed on his chest didn't make a sound as I taked a step searching for other one. I got caught by something and immediately get who it was.

''Hei Sting? damn it don't sleep!'' I said as I shaked him and he opened his eyes but his reaction wasn't normal.

''Aaa! monster!'' he said so fast appearing next to Rogue and waking him up.

''What is it with you?'' I asked annoyed. I see Rogue watching with shock face at me as I turned and looked at mirror.

''Ou now I understan...'' I said as in my hair was a mess and I was white skin having zombie , with two red blood lines coming from my mouth. Like some kinda vampire?

'' Well I need get some shower...'' I said looking at my red clothes. I walked to bathroom and said.

''Just try open this door and you will be looking worser than Im now.'' I said and closed it behind leaving two guys shocked. I looked at mirror as nothing changed. I take oof my clothes and turned hot water on. I get under it as I closed my eyes as listened voices from all guild.

_Shes unormal!_

_Should we let her be here?_

_Why did even Master take someone like her? she don't deserves...  
_

I signed and heard someone opening th door to bathroom but very quietly. I turned on super cold water and covered myself with curtains from person , and as he turned at me I showered him!

''Hei what the hell are you doing?'' asked Sting sitting on floor all wet.

''THATS MINE LINE! AND GET LOST!'' I screamed at him as I hit him by lighting.

''Sting get back...'' I heard Rogue as he walked closer but he fast looked away from me. He taked Sting for his back and walked out from bathroom. I signed and get back to listening.

After 10 minutes...

I walked out from bathroom with only towel around me as I looked at Sting lying on my bed and Rogue just sitting with his usual face.

''You aren't just watching me , you are allready after me 24h in a day?'' I asked annoyed as Sting with light blush turned away.

''I just wanted to ask one thing...'' he said as I opened my wardrobe searching for clothes.

''So what did you wanted to ask?''

''Where is that Dragon Island?'' he asked something evil minded as I looked throw window.

''Its none of your business...and...'' I walked to him.

''WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT WAS SO SPECIAL THAT YOU COME TO ASK WHEN I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!'' I screamed as I hit him with pillow at his face making him fal from my bed on ground and Fro started to laugh. I smiled at him and sit on Stings back as he was lying on ground and afraid to look up at me.

''Hei I didn't think that you take off your clothes so fast! and I didn't see anything what I hadn't...''

''What!'' I said as taked his arms from back painfull like Lucy from Edolas.

''Nothing! nothing sorry!'' he said as I let him go. I get to his face closer as he was all burning red.

''Sting are you feeling well? your all red you know?'' I said as I leaned more closer and touched his forehead.

''What are you doin-g don-n't touch me!'' he said as he turned and I fall on top on him. He looked at me not moving as his red face turned scarlet.

''Sting is a Pervert!'' said Fro as Sting try to get somewhere away from me. I stand up as I shined Sting and Rogue watching me and new clothes appearing on me. I was in blue pants and green shirt with trainers.

''You really are a pervert...'' I said and signed as I had read what was on his mind.

''Requip? you know that magic?'' asked Rogue as I walked to my table.

''Yeah more less , I hold in other dimension my clothes , a few swords and other things...'' I said as in my hand appeared book and I looked in searching for information.

''What are you searching for?''

''Nothing , I remembered . Ilness will finish soon...and how is Break? you didn't check him?'' I asked at Rogue.

''No we didn't.'' he said as I walked out in hallway and turned to Breaks room direction. Immediately Rogue and Sting - which somehow for me looked a bit sick and still red. I try to not hear whats on his mind.

''Why didn't you go check him ,Rogue? I thinked you are a carring guy?'' I asked as I stopped before Breaks door and knocked a few times. Nothing , then I opened and walked in.

''Break? is everything allright with you?'' I asked as noneone was in bed and I didn't hear anyone here.

''Where is he? he should be here...'' Finally spoked Sting. I turned back to hallway and walked to Master. He was in his usual place sitting and watching others members. I walked to his table.

''Hei old man where is Break?'' I asked as he watched me with serious face.

''Break taked a mission and went on it with Minerva , they will come back next week.'' as he said my motuh fully opened - Why the hell Break taked mission with her? Her! that witch! I signed , damn it he is now weak and did such a thing?

''Where did they go?''

''Its a special mission so I can't say.''

''Why?''

''Its not your business!'' he now stand up as Rogue and Sting gived me glare to stop getting on Masters nerves which I could do the best way.

''Listen Old Man Im not going anywhere until you will tell me where is Break with your failed experment!'' I think I really annoyed him as in seconds his hand throw at me glass with wine but I dodge as hit get someone else from guild.

'' I said you not call me like that , Lighting!''

''and I said you not call me that either!Im Alice The Alsions daughter! you can call me Al , Alice , Alice-san , Alice-chan , Alice-sama , Lady Alice , Ms Alice , The Strongest Dragon Slayer , Silver Eye , Lighting Alice and Thunder but not Lighting!'' Everyone watched in shock as the same was and on Rogues and Stings faces.

''Okay then , Alice. I can't tell you about they mission now go for job brat!'' he said as I get the idea that I really pissed him off. I turned and allmost get a hit from other glass but again it fly hitting at wall and making a hole.

''Hei old guy there isn't anyone from Fairy Tail!'' I heard and turned walking to that direction. I walked to doors and opened it.

''No no I have to find thet person!'' I heard familiar voice as I stopped in shock.

''Hey what is it?'' asked Sting as he now looked down at old man with blue skin and devil wings.

''Its you right! So when are you going to destroy the moon?'' asked old man from cursed island. How the hell he found me?

''Listen Im not in that place and time too-''

''No! you we're out for seven years and we waited you to destroy the moon!'' Screamed old man as I was confused , what should I say?

''You want her to destroy the moon?'' asked Rogue as I see him being very confused too.

''Thats impossible old man! none isn't that cool to make such a thing!'' Said Sting as I didn't had words.

''But someone have to destroy the moon! its all because of the curse of the moon!'' he said jumping as I get that I will need to get back to island and bring this old man too.

'' Looks like I have to get back on old mission...'' I said as I turned and walked to Master.

''Master?''

''Huh?''

''Im going on a Cursed Island with Sting and Rogue to destroy the moon - will come back after a few days...'' I said walking back to old man and going out from guild as others members watched me confused.

''So what happen in that time when we we're out?'' I asked as Rogue and Sting still shocked my they new mission just walked next to me.

'' On Island appeared starnge people , and now something is happening again...JUST LIKE THE CURSE! ITS ALL MOON'S FOULT! YOU NEED TO DESTROY THE MOON!'' screamed old man as I waved with hand him to calm down.

''A curse?'' asked Lector walking next to us.

''Yeah but actually its not a curse...'' I said remembering demons living on that 'Cursed' Island. I stopped looking for a train to Hargeon.

* * *

Later...

After we started moving Old man get a sleep while Rogue wasn't moving and Sting was falling on me over and over.

''Hey Sting stop it!'' I said as he fall on knee's and I see his face turning more relaxed. I rolled my eyes and let him be like this. I turned looking at window remembering old days with Fairy Tail and how I miss them , then I remembered Break and that damn Witch which who he go on a mission! He usually never go with strangers , and she attacked on me? whats on his mind? I looked at my hands which we're stroke in Stings sharpy hair , I removed it from his face gently touching his scar on right eyes and hearing him muttering something funny.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PL review or a glass will fly at you!


	7. Cursed Island

So enjoy guys!

and if someone forget Requip - is magic with which you can summon things , guns anything from other dimension! (Erza is master of this)

and if about White and Shadow Dragon's names - I don't know them so I don't wonna give them FACE names either!

* * *

Chapter Seven : Cursed Island

* * *

In train...

I signed as Sting was still knocked out and I didn't had what to do. I turned look at Rogue which didn't looked better. I see Some city thorw window as train started to stop and Sting finally waked up. He sit and shaked his head.

''Damn it...hate transport...'' he said as I laughed at it and turned at Rogue.

''Is everything allright with you? you still are very pale.'' He said as I looked at my white hands.

''Its an normal thing to me when Im sick , I can't use my powers in full force now...'' I said as I used Requip and bottle with tea appeared in my hand. I drinked it as they watched.

''What is it?'' I asked annoyed but try keep my voice calm as Old man was sleeping.

''Give me too!'' said Sting as he try get bottle out from my hand but I didn't gived it to him.

''When you wonna something you have to ask : Can you please give to me some? Not Give it to me!'' I said angry as I hit my forehead at his.

''You aren't someone importan me to ask you! Just give it!'' He said and again try get it but as I swich my hands behind me and he couldn't get it.

''Sting-kun isn't not an necessary to you now...'' Said Lector. I turned looking at two cats as Sting try to get bottle from my hands behind but to his unhapinnes it disappeared. I laughed and sit as he looked angry.

''Rogue wonna something to drink?'' I asked smiling as he looked up.

''Rogue likes Simple water!'' Said Fro and In my hand appeared bottle with water as I gived it to him.

''Thank you.''

''Why to me you didn't give but to him even if he didn't asked!''

''Because Rogue is a good guy! not like others!'' I said angry glaring at Sting still not fogiving him for getting in my shower.

''Ts...Like I care...'' He said looking away as I decided do one funny thing to annoy him.

''Okay then lets change our seats!'' I said as I put old man next to Sting and sit next to Rogue.I put my head on Rogue's shoulder as I see Sting getting angry.

''Hei what are you doing?'' he asked.

''So you wonna sleep on my knee's again? Or even more?''

''What! No I didn't!'' he said as blush appeared on his checks.I rolled my eyes and relax being next to Rogue which is allways so calm. To my surprise Sting was that kinda idiot which allways forget one thing.

_Damn it...Why the hell is she acting like that?_

''BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!'' I said angry at Sting as I see him being confuse and hitting his head for fogeting about my abilities.

''Tell me more about Dragon's with which you lived.'' Said Rogue as it was starnge that he was interested in it. I thinked a bit.

''Well okay but I will not talk with one person in here...'' I said angry glaring at Sting.

''I too will not talk with one person in here...'' he said.

''Well I had lived with them after my father had saved me from achnologija , he taked me to that island and there allready was DarkOne and Blondie...'' I said signing as Sting and Rogue listened.

* * *

_20 Years Ago..._

_''Who they are?'' I asked after Silver dragon taked me here.I walked next to man he was about 22-25 years old and was holding me for my hand.  
_

_''They are just like me - Dragon's but now they are in human forms and we live here. Usually humans aren't letting to enter here but I told them that you are special to me!'' He smiled as my face didn't changed I looked back at Two Figures standing a little away and walked to them. One of them was with short blonde hair and golden eyes. He looked very arrogant and smugy. While other was with Black hair and grey eyes , he didn't looked arrogant more serious and clever than other one.  
_

_''So this is that kid which you saved from Achnologija?'' asked blond guy as he leaned closer to me , I gazed at him then turned at silver eyed.  
_

_''He is an Idiot?'' I asked as silver eyed guy confused watching me.  
_

_'' Somehow yes...'' said Black haired as Blonde turned at him glaring angry , then he turned bac at me and walked closer.  
_

_''What did you just call me , brat?'' he said as I get angry.  
_

_''You are an Idiot!'' I said as he wanted to grab me but I dodge hitting him in to his left knee making him fall on it and then I hit him in to forehead with my head making him to gasp and fall down. I put my foot on his back not letting him to stand up.  
_

_''Damn little brat! What is it with you?'' He said as I hit in to his face with my foot.  
_

_''Shut up! And you call ourself a dragon?'' I said with deadly glare scaring even him. Silver eyes fast run to me and lifted me in his hands.  
_

_''No no don't fight with him!'' he said as Black haired watched very closely.  
_

_''Whats your name , little girl?''  
_

_''Don't call me girl , Im Alice Lennox!'' I said as his lips turned in to smile. I turned at Silver eyed dragon on which eyes I see tears.  
_

_''Why are you crying?''  
_

_''No...Nothing...just remembered...One person..And My name is Alsion Im the Great Lighting Dragon!'' he said and put me on ground. I just watched then turned at Blondie which stand up holding for his bleeding face.  
_

_''Im the White Dragon my name is-''  
_

_''Blondie.''  
_

_''No! and stop calling me like that!'' he said angry. I turned my look at black haired guy.  
_

_'' Im the Shadow Dragon...'' he simply said. I turned at Alsion which fast cleaned tears.  
_

_''Alsion?'' I asked as he seemed to be happy.  
_

_''Yes , Alice?''  
_

_'' Why didn't you kill me?'' I asked as all of them seemed getting deep confuse , I get the idea that it was strange to them hear it from me.  
_

_''We Dragon's never kill humans , There is Dark Dragon's which isn't anymore friendly. One of them is Achologija which you had meet , I think you we're lucky that I came in time...'' He said and started walking throw forest as others two walked too. I looked at them time from time but allways get back to Alsion , he looked very familiar to me._

_''Alsion?''_

_''Yes?''_

_''I hadn't meet you before?''_

_''I think not.'' he laughed a bit._

_'' So you are an Dragon?''_

_''Yes...Are you scared?''_

_''Of course no. Why should I be scared of someone who cares about me!'' I said smiling as he lifted me in to his hands._

_8 Years Later..._

_''Damn it! Get oof me!'' I screamed angry at Blondie which managed to win our bet and was sitting on me as others where just watching._

_''You as allways are so angry and dangerous , at this rate you will never find a boyfriends , you know?''_

_''Shut up! and get Off ME!'' I screamed as lighting appeared around me making him to dodge the attack._

_''Your still the same girl as appeared here eight years ago...'' he muttered as DarkOne walked to us smiling._

_''What happen?'' I asked as I was breaking Blondies hands as he was trying to say that it hurts -and a lot._

_'' Nothing much just its time to us leave...'' Said DarkOne with some sorrow on his face as I let go blondie and run to him._

_''But you promised to fight me! and in your full power! you will not hold for your word?''_

_''No of course I will , thats why I taked this too...'' he said as in his hand was katana._

_''Okay then! We can star now!''_

_''You really are sure? Im not going to hold back...''_

_''Me either!'' _

* * *

''so a half of it was like that!'' I smiled as Sting was shocked and Rogue looked happy.

''Why it sounded like you we're allways beating them? Them? The Dragon's!''

''and what? you know dragon's form of government is very familiar to ours...'' I said thinking.

''Really? and how is they form?'' asked Rogue as I used Requip and Lightpen appeared in my hand.

''Here is our sistem!'' I said as I driwed King of Fiore - Down - Council - Guild and mage with people.

''And what is so familiar to dragon's? they don't have they king do they?''

''Actually the have.'' I said and Driwed other sistem. Dragon King - Ten Unique - and others Dragon's.

''Hm...its really have familiaties...'' said Rogue as I finished driwing. Dark Guilds and on other side - Dark Dragon's.

''Dark Dragon's?'' asked Sting confused.

''Yeah , one of them is Achologija! those dragon's aren't listening to King and are by themself. I know that there is three of them , and achologija is the weakest...'' I said remembering him and how should be those others monsters.

''Weakest? and who is the strongest?'' (Sting of course)

''I don't know his name but his a male and other strongest is a female after him. I think maybe I have somewhere writed it...'' I said as book appeared in my hands and I search for information as one papers fall out from it. Sting leaned down and taked it.

''What is it?'' I looked up recognizing the job done a long time ago.

''No don't read this!'' I try to stop as papers shined with all colours of rainbow everywhere.

a few moments later...

I open my eyes fast looking I feeled very strange and looked at papers which lie on floor.

''Hei Sting why the hell you-'' I stuned as I looked at myself and screamed like crazy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review!


	8. Change

So enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Change

* * *

In train...

''Hei what is it with you?'' Asked Sting as I was holding for my face with hands allmost crying.

''Its the end...'' I muttered unhappy after Fro had made an airplane from Cursed Job on which other side Levy had writed words which could take change off and had threw it throw window.

''I don't thinks its that bad , I hadn't heard about such a magic but we will get it off , right?'' asked Stupid Sting as I gived him deadly glare and him seeing himself was starnge. I had changed my body with him! With Sting , while he with me! Rogue wasn't better too , he had changed with Old man and Fro with Lector Changed they places too.

''You idiot! If it would be mine times then I just could ask job owners but now -IT HAD PASSED SEVEN YEARS , DAMN IT!'' I screamed at him and signed as I watched myself a bit scaried. I listend for a moment but nothing , just like last time - your powers had changed. DAMN IT WHY!

''Rogue?'' I said as Little Old man looked up at me, yeah I wasn't in best place but he maybe even worser - he was an unknown age old DEMON!

''Maybe you had heard something about this?'' I asked as I stand up in Stings body , it was strange feeling not only that he was a guy - his magic and senses we're completely different while I couldn't feel any power. Damn it Im in such a shit!

''No , I hadn't heard anything about such a dangerous magic.'' As he said dangerous I and Sting gazed. Then I turned back at him which was looking at himself.

''Hei its enough gaze at my body!'' I said angry.

''But its so strange , I had never change with someone bodies and more that its a girl...''

''You have something VS me?'' I asked angry .

''No but its strange...and damn it why the hell I hear everything?'' he asked holding for his head.

''You Idiot! you can stop listening on your own will! damn it...''

''Really?'' he said as now he was thinking something evil. I signed and looked back at me - or Stings body as it was now.

''I forgot to ask you , why the hell you dress up like gay?''

''WHAT! IM NOT A GAY!''

''AND WHY SHOULD THAT BE TRUE! YOUR ALLWAYS WITH STRANGE CATS AND OTHER GUY! ISN'T THAT KINDA STRANGE?''

''NO IT ISN'T! and what the hell are you doing?'' he asked as I taked of his shirt and stupid gloves.

''Im trying to save your guys look! I will not walk in city dressed like gay!''

''Im not a gay! and put it back!''

''No!''

''Well then...'' evil smirk appeared on his face as his body shined in sign useing Requip.

''I think like this you look much more girly and sexy!'' He said as he was in my Summer bikini which I never wear before people.

''Damn it! get-t back to normal!'' I said as my face burned red. He laughed and when I wanted to attack Rogue which now was an old man - demon said stopping me.

''Better don't Alice and I remembered that this magic disappears after some time...'' he said as I sit down angry , I didn't wanted look at myself as I looked disgusting well for me. I then thinked why he said such a think like I look more sexy it that bikini - as I thinked my face again burned deep is it with this body? he really is sick...

''What more you can...'' I heard Sting - Myself as he again used Requip and this time in his hand appeared bottle with water and he drinked it happy.I rolled my eyes as I again try remember words of that job . But as last time I couldn't.

''Oh...damn it...'' I said angry as train to my surprise started to move and all world too.

''Damn it...what the hell is happening?'' I asked as Sting started to laugh.

''Now you will know what means to a real dragon slayer transport!'' I gived him angry glare but just hold for my head as everything was spinning around. I try get muself together but no matter what I do nothing changed. damn it. I closed my eyes sleepy and forget about everything.

* * *

Some time later...

''Hey wake up allready!'' I heard and opened my eyes slowly and lazy. I sit and yawned as I turned at Sting.

''What is it?'' I asked closing my eyes and wanting get back to sleep.

''Actually I wanted to ask you...'' I heard him as I put my head on something warm.

''Yeah , yeah what is it?''

''How did we changed back? and why...why...'' He said as I opened my eyes looking around and seeing myself lying on top on Sting which was in his body. My brain needed more time than usual to understand what was happeing. I jumped back immediatley from him as both of us faces burned deep red.

''What the hell are you doing! Pervert!''

''It wasn't me! It was you!''

''Yeah right!'' I screame angry and looked at Rogue which watched me confused as I was on his knee's.

''Im sorry! When did we change?'' I asked and looked at myself as I still was in sexy look and covered myself.

''DAMN PERVERT!'' I screamed at Sting and try to use Rquip but to my surprise that idiot had used it too much times and I was trapped in ths look. I still embarrassment and pull my knee's closer to hide much as possible my look. Sting sit and turned away from me as I could still see his face red.

''Alice why are you seducing Rogue and Sting?'' asked Fro as my face only get even more red. Sting and Rogue turned at Fro which looked confused by they red faces.

''Fro what are you talking about? Sting-kun and Rogue-kun would't get crush on her!'' said Lector as I signed in releave. I looked back and was very happy than in train now wasn't anyone other. I turned at Old man which was sleepying and I was happy that he hadn't notice that he had changed bodies with young beautiful guy.

''Why do you feel so good now?'' I asked as I see Sting getting the wrong idea.

''I mean why aren't you rolling on floor? even if we are allready stopping , its starnge.''

''I don't know , just don't feel it that bad...'' he said thinking as Train finally stopped and Old man Immmediatly waked up to my surprise.

''We here! Destroy the moon!'' he started as I just signed walking out. It was a good day but wind was cold as I was in swimsuit. I hugged myself from cold.

''Its cold today...'' I said trembling as two hands touched my shoulder. I turned as Rogue put around me his coat.

''Better take this , or you might feel even worser...'' he said carring as I smiled and leaned closer to him.

''Thank , your so good...not like that Idiot.'' I said angry staring at Sting. I walked but because don't having shoe's I got caught and allmost fall but Rogue catch me.

''Damn it...I don't even have shoe's...'' I said angry. I then looked at Rogue.

''Rogue?''

''Yes?''

''You will not mind if I will hold for your arm until we get in a boat?'' I asked.

''Okay...'' he said with cute light blush on his cheeks as I smiled and taked his strong right arm. Sting walked next to us allways watching me. I leaned my head closer to Rogue as he was very warm.

''Your so warm ,Rogue...'' I muttered as we walked throw city. Sometimes poeple we're staring and sometimes not. I wanted believe that they stare at starnge purple skined old man but not an allmost naked girl.I laughed to myself at bit and looked around remembering this place we're I and Natsu meeted Lucy.

''Whats so funny?'' I heard Envy voice from back.

''Non your business...Idiot.''

''Stop calling me like that!''

''and why should I? it was you who read curse making us to change! it was you because of who Im now will get cold! you are just an I.D.I.O.T!'' I screamed as people 's face changed but before I could say something more a lot - Really a lot FanGirls appeared around him and Rogue just smashing me to ground as feet pad. I stand up angry now watching as they we're talking with them.

''You its Sting Eucliffe! Hes the Strongest Mage from The Strongest Guild!'' I heard them as Sting was in his mode.

''Its really him! and Rogue Cheney! He is next Top Strongest Mage!'' said someone as I try way get back to Rogue.

''Hey girlies can you let my pass?'' I said as only get they angry glare. I sighned and they turned away.

_Should I hit all them by Thunder? I thinked evily but as I thinked a lot more girls smashed me. I stand up angry._

''I have enough...'' I muttered as everyone turned at me.

''Are you envious?'' asked Sting Smirking as hes face changed just like weather and mine aura.

''When you will destroy the moon?'' I heard old man jumping next to me.

''Yes , old man...Soon...just need to pass a little problem...'' I said giving everyone deadly Dragon Slayers Glare.

''Sting-sama she's scarying me!''

''Please protect us from this monster!'' I heard them as I closed my eyes and opened then shining with lightings.

_''Secret of Dragon Slayers...''_

''Wait a moment you aren't going to-'' (Sting)

_''Lighting Dragon's Tail!'' I said as lighting fly throwing everyone away from my hand hitting Sting and Rogue but not more than little. as everyone we're lying I walked with old man next to me and lifted Fro to my hands._

''Strong...'' Said lector.

''A little too much...'' said standing up Sting as all girls we're knocked out.I walked to Rogue which dodged my silly attack useing his sword. I taked his right arm holding for it and smiling at him.

''Can we go now?''

''Of course...'' he said with light blush from my attention. I heard Sting walking after us , as old man was again talking about destroying the moon ,I signed and looked up at bright sky and bird flying in port.

''Ah...Why I allways get in trouble , father?'' I asked noneone in sky , but I knew that noneone other than me heard the answer.

_Because you are my little Girl... I heard whisper in wind and smiled._

* * *

So review pls! it really makes me write faster!


	9. Galuna Island Demons

Thanks very for review to:

EvgenyaKim : Thanks! * Eats Cookie!

pikapikacutieall:Thanks for review!

So Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Galuna Island Demon's

* * *

I was very sleepy , even if I just sleept a few hours. Four of us we're in a boat going to Galuna Island - The Cursed Island as others said in port. I looked up at Sting which transport sickess to my happiness taked him I didn't need to listen what the hell was on his mind. I looked back as mist was everywhere and I couldn't see Hargeon allready. I rolled around me Black Rogue's coat to keep myself warm as Requip wasn't working still , hate that Idiot!

''Again Thanks for coat Rogue...'' I said as a little light smile appeared on his lips but he put hand on his head feeling bad because of sickness. if I would knew some healing magic like Wendy I would put on his troia but not on idiot , he doesn't deserve...

''Uf...hei old man?''

''The moon?'' he answered making me to confuse and shake my head to think clearly - not about the moon!

''No , and how did you found me? you aren't some kinda demon of the dead , right?''

''No no we are simple demons...''

''like there can be something like this...'' I said and looked at Island which started to show.

''Here it is! The Galuna Island!'' started jump and scream old man as boat started to swing from side to side.I stand up trying to catch old man and stop this but ended falling on top on Rogue.

''Sorry I will get off...'' I said trying to get off him but as I didn't managed and fall again this time even closer to him.

''Carefull...'' he said as he managed to sit and I was on his torso.

''Damn it , please old man stop it!'' I said turning away and trying to avoid thought about in what pose I and Rogue Im. as your faces burned red.I managed this time to stand up and stop old man.

''But the moon! Its all because of the moon curse!'' he screamed as I shaked my head in sign agree and put him next to sick Sting. I and Rogue sit carefully not get again in what we we're.

''You know Rogue you really are very good guy , if you wouldn't had done a few horrible things in your life then I really would like to you be one of my best friends!''

''Why?''

''Well you really are carring guy , and its a rare thing. your very smart and powerfull! and I very like when you blush!'' I said smiling as blush appeared on his cheeks from my words. I leaned my head on his shoulder pressing closer to him to be warmer.

''Your so warm...'' I muttered don't seeing his expression as I closer my eyes. Cold wind getly touched my face not letting me to fall asleep on him. I opened them again but this time everything was blurry to me. I couldn't see Island normaly just like Sting and old man.

''Is everything allright?'' asked Rogue as I shaked my head and remembered about my Dragon Slayer Illness. I signed as second part is allready on going.

''Nothing...just its my illness which doesn't let me see normaly now...it will be hard to walk...'' I said as Boat stopped at beach and First jumped happy Sting ,after him very happy too Old man.

''Finally! Earth!''

''Finally! Moon!'' I walked holding for Rogue's arm and looked confused at Sting and Old man as they we're familiar - really.

''Lets go! we need you to desroy the moon!'' shouted old man walking to throw forest in a village.

''Hei whats with you?'' asked Sting and he looked in sky seeing the two exceed arrive.

''I looked for the enemy Sting-kun but it seems that noneone other in this Island doens't live , except the people in village which is there.'' said Lector as he landed and his wings disappear , as I could guess he gived Sting five and started walking after old man. I walked a few steps but not only got caught but had steped on something paifull.

''Auch! damn it! can't see...'' I said and looked at my injuried leg. I jumped on other leg but steped on the same thing twise. I fall down and try to see something like prickles in my foot's not letting me to walk.

''Alice are you allright?'' asked worried fro.

''No Fro , Im not! because of one idiot , Im not in my usual dress up and for everything damn it I don't have even shoe's! and now some kinda poisoned prickles is in my foot and isn't letting me to walk...so how do you think , Im allright?''

''No...'' he said unhappy as I hugged little watched then walked to me.

''You will not be angry if I...well if I take you to village?''

''Of course not! and Fro too!''

''Fro too! Fro too!'' shouted fro as I and Rogue a bit laughed and he lifted me from ground his hand under my back and legs. We walked throw forest and I watched as Fro was counting spots on his costume and I smiled at it. Rogue then stopped as I turned seeing annoyed Sting.

''What is taking you two so long?'' he asked as I listened for his mind but to my surprise nothing. I try again but nothing , maybe because of illness my senses get even more weaker. still I was now in Rogue's hands and decided to make Sting envy.

''Thanks for carring me , Rogue.'' I said and put my hand around Rogue's neck making me came closer and kiss him in to his cheek , I immediately feeled his body temperature rissing. I put my head on his shoulder as he now was colour of his red eyes , I giggle and see him trying get back to normal.

''No need to thank you...'' he muttered and walked with me pass Sting , from which look I see him angry.

''Yea because she had done it allready...'' said angry Sting , as I just rolled my eyes away from him. I see us - or at least Rogue which walked with me in his hands getting to giant wooden wall.

''Who's there?'' I heard one of poeple and old man appeared from nowhere.

''Its The Fairy Tail Mages! they will destroy the moon!'' he shouted as a few people recognized the old man and opened the wall. They walked out and immediately seeing me run to me happy.

''Hello everyone!'' I said waving with hand rememebering demons. As they we're in they demon form they scaried Rogue and Sting.

''Don't worry guys , they are real demons but they aren't bad , not like someone...''

''Demons?'' asked Sting as a few DemonsGirl run to him saing how cool and beautiful he looks but they scaried him more than excepted.

''Why are you here , Alice-san?'' asked lola as I remember.

''Well at first I decided to bring old man back but he said that something had happen?'' I see her and other thinking.

''Did something happen?'' I asked worried as I didn't knew anything what happen in those seven years here.

''We will tell you but , now lets get to village! I think your hungry!'' she said happy.

* * *

Sometime later...

After we eated and it was evening , and Lola show us our room in which we will stay.

''Well okay! So I can't walk , Rogue will you take me to my room?'' I asked with cute face.

''Of course...'' he said and lifted me as from nonewhere appeared Sting.

''Hey why have to he take you?'' asked Sting as I gived confused look and smiled.

''So this time you wonna? okay!'' I said and before he knew my arms was around his neck and he was holding me in his arms.

''What-t! no I...'' he said burning red as I laughed a bit.

''Okay okay you can walk , can you , Idiot?'' I asked getting him back to his normal state.

''Stop calling me like that!'' he said angry as he walked pass village. I was watching Demons guy and turned at Sting.

''Sting you would look better being a demon!''

''No I wouldn't!''

''yes you would! look you would have horns like devils! a tail or something!'' I said teasing him for his cheeks as he carried me.

''Stop it!'' he said annoyed and I read on his mind that he wanted to drop me but as I was holding for his cheeks , it wouldn't be a lot what last on his face. I then put my arms closer around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

''Hey stop thi-s-s...'' he said as I from his voice understand that he was blushing from it but I pretend sleeping to avoid me answering. He walked then in silence , later I heard as he pushed doors with his leg and to my surprise quietly. He walked throw room , going to my bed. He started lying me gently on bed but pain for a moment hit my legs as I grabbed with my hands his neck closer making both of us fall in bed.

''Auch...hurts hurts...'' I said as Sting had fallen on top on me. I opened my eyes looking deep in to his , we we'ren't moving and stay like that for sometime. I was gazing at him with light blush on my cheeks as his face was burning from embarrassment deep scarlet. Our bodies we're touching as I try to not show how mines was reacted to it.

''Sting...'' I whispered trying get him back to reality. He was frozen for sometime but shaked his head and pushed himself away from me. He sit on bed and turned looking at my legs from which now was coming blood. He walked to end of bed taking my legs and looking at injuried.

''Auch! it hurts you idiot!'' I said angry as he taked on of prickles out.

''Stop calling me like that , and better get them out. or your wound will not heal.''

''Actally it will not , now that one blondie used a lot of my Magical power and I can't concentrate it to heal my legs...'' I said and he taked out one more.

''Auch! stop it! it hurts!'' I said hitting his back. He taked the last one and angry turned at me as I hit him in to face.

''Thats enough!'' he said angry and pinned me to bed. I gazed at him while he blushed and let me go , he then covered and I just watched.

''Sting?'' I said as he covered me.

''What?''

'' Come closer...'' I said as he leaned and I put my arms around his neck and kissed in to his cheek , as his face turned fully red. I laughed at it and teased him for his ears.

''You now really look like Demon...'' I said as he shaked his head and stand up.

''One more thing!'' I said before he walked away , he get back to me and I hit him in to face hard.

''FOR THE HELL WHAT WAS THAT?''

''For pervert thoughts! Idiot!'' I said and lied down turning away. I heard him walking out from room and closing door , then I just taked a breath in releve and closed my eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I wanted to my little Alice get along with Rogue too! very waiting for review!


	10. Cross running

Thanks for review! Im now very in to this story!

Thanks to EvgenyaKim : Yeah i think it too!

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Cross Running

* * *

At Morning..._  
_

''Hey guys! wake up allready!'' I said laudly at early morning as I waked in they room. After sleep my magical power had come back and wounds fully healed , and magic needing for Requip too.

''What the hell do you want? ITS 6 O'CLOCK OF MORNING! ARE YOU CRAZY!'' Screamed at me Sting as he sit in bed being only in his shorts. I looked at table on which was sleeping Fro and Lector.

''Good morning Fro!'' I said making him to jump in surprise.

''Good morning Alice! How are you feeling today?'' he asked worried ,I walked and hugged little exceed.

''Fantastic! And I wonna Rogue and blondie go with me for a Cross!''

''You can take Rogue , leave me alone!'' said angry Sting and turned over at other side of bed. I walked to him and lied next to his.

''Why are you so angry? Its will be fun!'' I said wrapping my hands around his muscular torso making him to blush.

''Hey what are you doing?'' he asked as try take my hands off but I wraped them only more stronger pressing myself at him.

''What is it wth you? you acted much more relaxed with those FanGirls than with me now?'' I asked and smiled as I maked him roll over and I sit on his torso not letting him to escape.

''Blondie you are going too! I wonna have some fun in running around this Island! and still you are the one's which have to watch me 24h a day...'' I said leaning to Sting face closer as I see him burning. I heard what he thinked and signed.

''Im not that kinda person you know...'' I said and see him being confused and ready for my attack but I didn't. I leaned closer to him , making my chest touch his and breathing on his lips.

''But if you wonna it so badly...'' I whispered in to his ear with my hands around his neck as he didn't make a move.

''So you want us to run cross wth you?'' I heard Rogue which get dressed allready but in much more easier clothing. I sit and crossed my arms under my chest.

''Your going on your own will? its no fun , I wanted to force you just like Sting!'' I smiled and get off Sting.

''Im not going anywhere!'' he said angry. I taked off his blanket making him to get cold of morning air.

* * *

Much Later...

I and others Two Dragon Slayer's walked throw village as noneone was awake yet.

''Its so stupid , why are we even doing this? we can stop you and nothing will happen!'' said angry Sting.

''Well if your aren't having any interest then we can make a bet!''

''On what?''(Sting)

''Hm...Lets something like this - that which will win will comand to others for all day!''

''And if would I win? you would do whateven I would say for all day?'' asked Sting.

''Yeah! Whatever! Im not that kinda person which doesn't hold for its words!''

''But if useing magic , then surely you will win.'' said Rogue thinking.

''No , the point is that we will not use magic!''

''And how will you be sure about that?'' (Sting)

''Well I have these...'' I said as in my hand appeared special braclets which doesn't let you use magical power. I put them on they hands and on mines too. We three walked out from village and stopped at Front Wall.

''So here is star and finish is at West Beach! Its allright with you guys?''

''Yeah I will be there first!'' Said Sting and I turned and started running , they both run after me.

''I usually don't do somethng like this.'' said Rogue as he run next to me.

''Well you should do it much more then!'' I smiled.I looked at Sting which looked a bit tired of running.

''Whats with you? you aren't that cool now?'' I laughed as he gived me angry look.

''Im sure this thing is taking my magic away!''

''No it isn't!''

''Yes it is!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''Maybe you two will stop?'' asked Rogue.

''Ok...Well guys I leave you , See ya!'' I said running ahead them and disappearing in forest.

''Damn it...'' said Sting.

* * *

About a three hours later...

I stopped catching my breath just before beach , it wasn't finish line as I still needed to run a little more to West beach.

''Ah...they really aren't that sporty guys...'' I said and sit on sand. I looked at beautiful blue water and decided get some rest.

''Still Sting and Rogue are to far to spy on me...'' I muttered to myself as I listened to they Soul Whispers - Its a sound which make everyone and I can easly remember the person - Im not that animal as Natsu. I shined useing Requip and changing in my swimsuit. I walked to water slowly as it at first was a bit cold but later I got used to it. I lie in water looking at sun which was bright at center of sky , its only afternoon but I allready managed to get rid of them. I remembered what I wanted to do for long time and stand up as water was higher than my stomach. In my hand appeared Card which gived to me Cana. I waited for view to appear as everything was black.

''Natsu?'' I whispered as something dark moved and I see natsu falling from Lucy's bed , I get the Idea that he holded Card in his scarf. I smiled as I see him still sleeping and then someone walked in room screaming.

''DAMN IT NATSU! GET OUT FROM MY ROOM!'' I heard scream as I was sure that it was Lucy. Well yeah sometimes it get on nerves that Natsu is allways getting in her home , but it was Mira who gived a copy of key to him (Its a secret - don't tell to anyone).

''Lucy why are you so angry allways? I was sleeping...'' Muttered Natsu sleepy.

''IN MY BED? GET OUT!'' she screamed again this time hitting Natsu hard in to face with foot making him fly out throw window.I watched and to Card walke Happy.

''Alice? is it you?'' he asked sleepy.

''Alice? where?'' looked around Lucy and then see me in card.

''How are you in that guild? Natsu was very worried about you.'' said Happy.

''well they aren't good and I don't like it at all! but they seems to want my power...''

''Hm? Alice? where?'' I heard Natsu climbing throw window.

''Hi Nats-''

''Alice did they do something to you? Those two...they...'' Said Natsu so fast grabbing Card and looking at me with serious and angry face as it even scare me a bit.

''Nea Im allright! Im not that weak , right?''

''Yeah right! when you will come back you will fight VS me!'' (Natsu)

''Of course , that much times as you want...but now...'' I looked back at beach and turned at card.

''I have to go , if they will find me again will star spying in bathroom.''

''WHA? THEY SPY IN YOUR-'' I heard Natsu and card view disappeared just like card. I signed and walked back to beach , useing Requip in my hand appeared a towel and I get dry from cold water. I sit and turned back looking at forest as I was sure that I heard someone , it wasn't anyone who didn't know but it wasn't any of Island demons too.

''Who's there?'' I asked standing up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

''Damn it...lets stop for a moment...'' said Sting as he needed to catch his breath. Rogue standed not showing any signs of exhausting.

''What do you think of her?'' he asked to Stings surprise.

''About who?''

''Alice of course...'' he answer as they started walking.

''Well how to say...she isn't normal an thats fact...''

''No.''

''Then what?''

''Do you like her?'' he asked looking at his partner.

''Maybe...she's not normal but that ony makes her special...'' Sting said rolling his eyes. Rogue watched him with serious look then get back at road.

'' And you?'' asked Sting.

''As a team mate she is carring and nice , people like her is needing in our guild...'' he said thinking.

''So you don't like her?''

''Its not like I have that much feeling for her but its nice when she's near...''

''Hm...But I still don't get one-...'' said Sting as he Sniffed air sensing someone new near.

''Who is this?'' he asked as he run throw forest.

* * *

Near...

I walked in forest and stopped looking for someone who deosn't have mind - well actally I could hear his thoughts but it was very strange and I could rememeber that I had heard it someone allready.

''Hey come out allready!'' I said angry as it was getting on my nerves. I then remembered being in my swimsuit look and fast looking around to change it useing Requip. After I was sure I shined and changed back to my shorts and shirt for running , still noneone had attacked me - yet.

''Damn it! come out! or when I will find you-''

''What?'' I head voice from behind as I fast turned don't believing my eyes.

''No...it can't be you..'' I muttered as he watched me with sad look.

''Who are you? Are you from this Island?'' he asked as I shaked my head trying to avoid thoughts how dangerous he was.

''What the hell are you doing here in first place!'' I screamed at him seeing him getting a bit scaried.

''I had meet you before?'' he asked as I see him being confused.

''Yes damn it! But even if you forget I don't care! I will beat you for what have you done to me and my friends!'' I said angry and someone had run to me from forest.

''Who is he?'' asked Sting first.

''Its seems that he doesn't belong to village demons...'' said Rogue norrowing his eyes at mage standing before me.

''Hes not a demons , hes a mage...and The Most Powerfull and Dark - Zeref!'' I said as I see him turning much more sad and tears starting to fill his eyes.

''Im sorry...Im very sorry..you we're..on that Island seven years ago , weren't you?'' he asked as I just watched.

''Yes..''

* * *

Okay this is the end - of this chapter!

Review!


	11. Just Evil

So thanks very for reading!

And enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven : Just Evil

* * *

I was standing and watching Zeref with anger. it was because of him , all what happen! Because of him being on our Guilds Island we we're attacked my Grimoire Heart. Its because of him our friends we're waiting for us all those years!

''What do you mean?'' I asked him making him to confuse.

''Yes, its because of you that happen to our guilds Island but I have no wish to kill you for that... I better ask you to leave this Island - in here lives a lot people who doesn't have what to do with magic and guilds at all...''

''Demons...'' Fixed me Rogue.

''Yeah Demons! So you better get out from this Island or I will beat you and give you to My new Crazy Master and his old Witch!'' I said pointing at him.

''Old Witch?'' (Sting)

''Crazy Master?'' (Rogue)

''Whatever! I mean that if it happen you Zeref will have horrible life!'' I and try use my magic.

''We can't use magic , remember?'' (Sting)

''Of course idiot!'' I screamed at Sting as Zeref looked more and more upset.

''Its because of me people allways dies...'' he muttered and started to cry.

''Hey don't cry! I can't fight enemy while he is crying!'' I said and see his magical power in second grown up to impossible level as blacj wave surrounded him.

''Get back!'' I said as I pushed Rogue and Sting down. But as I wanted to dodge I didn't had enough time and wave get throw me , making my body to freeze.

''What the hell was that?'' (Sting)

''Its Magic of Death. Look around.'' said Rogue as everything was dead , well except me.

''One more death on me...why does it allways happen...'' said Zeref with sorrow as he standed next to me.

''Hey what is it with her?'' (Sting)

''Could she...'' (Rogue)

''Its her and your End too...'' said Zeref but to his and everyone's surprise I hit him in to face hard making fly a few metres away.

''Your Alive!''(Sting)

''Of course Im alive! you think you can kill me that easly!''

''Alive? how is this possible...'' whispered Zeref as I really get annoyed by it.

''Hey what the hell you wanted to do! you wanted to kill me , right! But no! I will not die from such a magic!'' I said pointing at him as he watched confused. He then looked down as light smile appeared on his face.

''Im...Im really...very happy.'' he said as black magic again surounded him , black magic fly everywhere but Rogue and Sting managed to dodge it again as I didn't do anything.

''Where is he?'' asked Sting after wave Zeref had disappeared. I signed and feeled like hunders and hunders of needles get in my skin , and I fall on knee's from pain.

''are you allright? after such a dangerous magic get throw you , you really shouldn't be...'' said Rogue carring as he run to me first.

''Nea Im allright!''

''But how did you survive such a magic?'' Sting said as he was looking around at killed plants and tree's.

''Actually I dunno , but I think its because my Silver blood! Father again saved mine life!'' I said smiling and stand up as I was allready feeling much better.

''But even if dragon had gived to you his blood which now is running throw your veins that can't make you immortal? its just impossible!'' (Sting)

''Well I never said that Im immortal , actually before Tenrou Island I couldn't heal myself that fast as now... I think its because seven years skip - my abilities of healing was accumulated and now its useing in ten or more times stronger but by everything it soon will get back to normal...''

''So that you are indestructible isn't for the rest of your days?'' (Sting)

''I think soo...'' I said and stopped sitting to tree to get some rest. Two guys did the same as they watched me.

''But I rememeber you said that your 'Fathers' blood gived a few more new abilities? what are they?''

''Yes , one of them is my sense of hearing anything , other is that I can eat any Element of magic now!''

''Any?'' (Rogue)

''Yeah! well Natsu can it because of his powers grown up and still he is a half marked...''

''And what had Natsu-san eated?'' (Sting)

''He eated Fire , Etherion ,Lighting , Fire of Gods...'' I said rememebering.

''Fire od Gods? there is no such a thing! '' (Sting)

''No there is! I and natsu had meet him! Its Zancrow from Grimoire Heart! He said that he learned lost magic of God Slayers.''

''God Slayers?'' (Rogue)

''Yeah , actually I and Natsu couldn't even hurt him at first but later I understand what kind of magic he use and we win agains him! Uf It was hard , but noneone can win against Fairy Tail!'' I said smiling as they just watched.

''But it was Seven years ago , now you are weaker that anyone others!'' I signed and said.

''Your guild with no - Master - his little Witch - you two - and some others two guys are nothing! But your guild have much more strong mages that you have!''

''No! our guild is the strongest and will be allways! Fairy Tail will not win against us!'' said Sting as I signed and stand up. I turned and started walking as then Sting asked.

'' How did you managed to use Magic?'' he asked norrowing his eyes at me as my sweat dropped down.

''No no I hadn't used!'' I said waving with hands.

''Then why is your hair wet? you we're on beach? and how would you be so dry if not magic?'' he asked angry crossing his arms as I feeled his evil aura trying to crush me.

''Hey wait a moment...'' I said walking back as they we're walking to me , with angry look.

''Its not very nice to cheat...'' said Rogue as he taked a step to me.

''We're you trying to make fun of us?'' asked Sting as vein on his forehead appeared.

''No no guys what are you up to?'' I asked walking back but I heard someone near and turned back fast.

''Whats that?'' I asked walking and listening to strange voice's.

''Hey where are you going?'' asked Sting as he then freezed for moment and sniffed air.

''No magical power , but strong presence of someone...'' said Rogue first and we three walked after strange presence.

* * *

A few moments later...

''Are you sure?'' asked me Sting looking around. We we're in very dark part of forest , but none other that us we're here.

''Im sure , I still can hear that strange sound...'' I said was strange sound even to me , everyone have they soul whispers - Dragon's , Humans even animals but this was something different. Its something like hunders and hunders voices squezeed together. And it was hurting my ears.

''Ah...'' I said holding for my head as I heard foot steps before and taked few steps back.

''Who's there!'' I said angry and see three figures appearing.

''Its very rare event that human managed to sense us...'' said One of them , a few seconds later I see him. He had short black hair and deep golden eyes.

''Better get rid of them...'' said other guy as I turned looking at him , he had sharpy red hair and black eyes.

''Sextus you know , killing useless humans isn't anything good...'' said other with long green hair and purple eyes.

''Who you called useless!'' said angry Sting.

''All of you should't be here in first place...'' said with golden eyes.

''Hey who the hell are you guys! and what are you doing here? are you after Zeref? if yes he had disappeared as usual...'' I said as three of them seemed only now see me.

''A girl?'' said with golden eyed.

''IM NOT A GIRL! IM 26 YEARS OLD!'' I screamed angry as Rogue and Sting gived me a confused look.

''What?'' I asked them and get back to strange guys.

''Would she be usefull?'' asked with green hair.

''No she's too crazy.'' said Sextus as I get.

'' Who you called crazy! look at yourself!'' I said as he gived me deadly glare.

''Calm down Sextus , she will-'' said with golden eyes as he so fast appeared behind me , he wrapped his left hand around my waist , and with other he touched my neck. as I wanted to send him to hell I feeled like frozed and couldn't move a muscule.

'' be usefull...'' Golden eyed muttered to me as still was trying to kill him. I looked up at Sting and Rogue which looked like freezed and couldn't move too.

''Hey you don't you dare touch me! My father will never forgive you!''

'' Im sorry... It will hurt a bit...'' he said and I see two fangs from his mouth as he bited me deep in to neck making me to gasp for air.

''What the f*** are you doing to her!'' I heard Sting shouting at them. My eyes started to close , but I try to not fall asleep while my blood was draining down from my neck. I looked seeing interest in others two guys eyes , as the my attack let me go or should I say just dropped me falling on ground hard. I holded for my wound trying to stop bleeding , but I feeled like my magic was disappearing.

''Oh? She looks much better that I thinked...'' said Sexta with smirking.

''Better lets go Lucifer...'' said Green haired as I watched my attacker , he cleaned two tiny lines of blood from his mouth with hand and turned away.

'' We're Leaving , Sexta. Bastian.'' said Lucifer as he gived me last look.

''See you soon...'' he muttered and three of them disappeared. I turned seeing that Sting and Rogue managed to move again and run to me.

''Damn it , where are they?'' asked Sting angry as he looked around. Rogue helped me to sit as I taked a few deep breath and feeled much better.

''How is your wound?'' asked Rogue as I removed my hand seeing that there isn't anything more than a few teardrops of blood.

''It healed? well then we need get back-''

''No Im allright...'' I said and stand up as I feeled like , I just eated hunders and hunders of Lightings. (You get the idea? Its POWER!)

''What the hell are you talking about? someone had attack on us? one of them bited you in to neck and you wonna to not pay any attention?'' screamed Sting as I just smiled making him even more angry.

''You're be the last then!'' I said turning and running as they both standed freezed then Rogue started walking.

''Hey where are you going?''

'' We still have a bet? don't we?''

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	12. I win! You Lose!

Thanks for review!

So enjoy my fanfic!

* * *

Chapter Twelve : I win! You Lose!

* * *

I walked in forest , but as I heard them I started to run again.

''You will not win , not this time!'' said Sting as he appeared so fast next to me. I looked at forest which was finishing allready and west beach was close.

''Nea! I will win! and will do something horrible to you!'' I said evil smiling as Rogue run from other side.

''Carefull...'' said Sting as he pushed me and I fall on Rogue but I catch his leg not letting him run futher.

''Haha! I will not let you win either!'' I said angry as I stand up fast and started to run again.

''Hey stop right now!'' screamed angry Sting as he was running next to me and sand of beach was just a few metres away but I got caught by something making me to fall on Sting which hit at Rogue and three of us we're on ground.

''Not in this life!'' I said jumping on sand and winning.

''Damn it! Its not fair! you used magic!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No damn it!''

''Yes damn it!'' said angry Sting as he stand up. I looked at beach , then turned back at Rogue which cleaned sand of his clothes.

'' So now guys your going to do anything I say?''

''No.''(Sting)

''But we-''

''I ALLREADY TOLD YA , YOU DIDN'T WIN FAIR BECAUSE YOU USED MAGIC!'' (Sting)

''I didn't!''

''Yes you did! your a lair!'' I was angry as I never lie , and its fully true.

''Don't get on my nerves , Blondie...''

''and what will you do if I will?'' he asked as I lost it and threw him throw beach making fall in water.

'' That was a little to much...'' muttered Rogue watching it confused. I see Sting , which stand up in water and gazed at me angry.

''Then you too!'' I heard as he so fast appeared behind grabbing me in his hands and throw in to water too.

''Haha! so how does it feels?'' he asked laughing as I sit and watched him.

''If counting the fact that Im in my usual clothes and they all wet , and I will maybe catch a cold - completely horrible...'' I said and hugged myself.I stand up staring walking out but-

''Catch this!'' I heard turning back as fish hit at my face making me to fall down in to water again.

''YOU IDIOT!'' I screamed at Sting as I was trying to kill him by everything I could but ended somehow falling on Rogue.

''Ops Im sorry!'' I said fast standing up off him and in my hand appeared a towel.

''Damn it , you idiot! why the hell did you even throw me in to water?'' I asked annoyed as I dry my hair.

''Stop calling me like that! and do you have another towel?'' he asked as he walked out from water. I gazed at him then then turned at Rogue which was a little wet.

''Take this.'' I said giving him new towel.

''WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME AGAIN?'' screamed at me Sting.

''Im not , just I will not give it to you...''

''and why?''

''You hadn't asked as you should...''

''I asked! why he hand't! and still you give to him! maybe you have a crush on him?'' asked Sting as I blushed.

''No-no and why the hell you care! are you envy to Rogue?''

''No , just his FanGirls are usualy Emo's and Smart - while you aren't any from them-''

''YOU MEAN IM STUPID!'' I screamed angry hitting him by his head , while Rogue watched confused. I squezeed towel and hit him by his back hard.

''Auch! hey not fair!''

''But you can't fight back!''

''Ah so your now are talking like that...'' he said trying to catch my towel , but ended pinning me to ground.

'' Hey let me go you pervert!''

''Im not a pervert! just any weapon in your hands is dangerous!'' Sting said with light blush. I stand up and started walking to forest.

''I think Lola and other might be worried , lets get back...''

* * *

After sometime walking...

''Uf it was much faster when I run...'' I muttered as three of us walked in forest. I looked around as I didn't hear those guys or Zeref anywhere near , should I say to Natsu and others about him being here? what will they do? what should I do? that I managed to survive just like Natsu doesn't gives me any possibilities that it will work and next time. I signed and feeled that Sting is staring at me.

''Why are you looking so at me , blond head?''

'' Maybe you will stop it allready? and what about your neck? we're that guy...what was he did...hm..he bited you , right?''

''Yeah , Ten points!''

''Stop it!''

'' Calm down Sting , and there hadn't left anything?'' asked Rogue as I looked at my neck.

''No I thinked he try to poison me , but as expected from my Dadddy's blood! it didn't work out!'''I laughed as they watched me confused.

'' Why the hell are we even here...'' asked Sting as he was annoyed by everything.

'' Because old man said that there is someone who is again doing rituals for getting Moons Dripthats why we here! and it was really strange that he found me , not Natsu or Lucy with Gray but me...''

''Just to him was hard to Forget such a crazy Mage...''

''Who you called crazy white guy!''

'' Don't call me that!'' he said as I turned to go and hit my leg at something , damn something hard like stone. I fall down over it holding for my foot.

''DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!'' I screamed angry as I looked at strange white Giant Egg with Red marks on it.

''Its an Exceed's Egg. But what is it doing here?'' (Sting)

''Egg? from when cat's came out from Egg's?''

''Hey Im not cat you know!'' I heard from inside Eggs and fast stand up. I watched it as a few cracks appeared and someone hit from inside this thing hard making a hole.

'' My Lord , it was annoying to wait for you...'' said Exceed girl which walked out , she had black fur , deep dark red eyes and was looking at me angry.

'' So who where you waiting for?'' I asked her. She watched me then turned at Rogue and Sting which watched confused by such a discovery.

'' Im your Exceed Alice. I was waiting here for you for last Seven years...'' she said as my mouth fully open.

''Wait a moment , you can't! I never had an Exceed just like I think I will not!''

''Im yours...''

'' But...well...ah whatever! so whats your name?'' I asked liening down to ift her. she was cute by herself.

'' Are you asking my name from edolas?''

''Edolas? so you know everything?''

''Ts... How I wouldn't know if I was captain of royal security in there...'' she said as I freezed.

''And you should be my Exceed? That cool!'' I said happy hugging little kitty.

''So my master ,how you will name me?'' she asked as I watched her closely. I never had an Exceed before , but I think its fun!

'' B. Mary!''

''Wha? why?'' (Sting)

''Bloody Mary! Because she has Red bloody eyes and is my Exceed! I allways wanted to name my pet like it!'' I said happy while guys gived me a confused look.

''Okay then , lets get going...'' muttered Rogue while I walked happy with B . Mary.

* * *

In the Village...

''So you know everything what I know?''

''Yes , Alice. I do , it was strange feeling but after Edolas didn't need us anymore and I get one earth ,I had a strange vision. In there was your memories and everything what happen to you in those past seven years , so I just waited knowing that you will find me...''

''But why you we're in Egg?''

''Actually I don't know , maybe some mistake in teleportation but as everything went like it should I fully agree be with my new master.''

''So you know everything what she thinks? and what she thinks about me?'' asked Sting as I gived him a confused look , while B. Mary thinked deeply and said.

''That you are an Idiot.''

''THATS NOT TRUE!'' He screamed as I laughed and hugged B. Mary. I was really happy finaly having an Exceed.

''So if you know everything we will not need to explain why we here ,right?''

''Of course , master.''

''For star , Stop colling me like that. Call me just Alice , Okay B. Mary!''

''Okay Alice.''

''Thats perfect! now lets get some eat!'' I said sitting and starting walking as usual while B. Mary had something minded.

''Alice?'' (B. Mary)

''Yhesst , BHGB. Maaryhgy?''

''Well I wonder. What is on your neck?'' she asked as I had completely forget about that crazy guys , which dare to bite me!

'' Some guy in forest bited me , dunno why but it doesn't hurts. So I don't care to much...''

'' Well then okay...'' she muttered watching around.

'' I don't think its good , you should go to doctor after we get back...'' said Rogue drinking tea.

'' Okay okay , even if its nothing much...'' I muttered and holded for it. Fro and Lector was giving very confused glares at B . Mary as I could see it annoying her.

'' What are you looking at , Furry Bag?'' she said at Lector as he get angry and stand up. while Fro was eating a fish.

'' Who you think you are to talk with me like that!'' he said angry as B. Mary put her cup of tea , stand up and said with murderous glare.

'' Im Royal Security Captain of Queen's Shagotte! and My new Masters Alice Lennox The Great Silver Dragon's Slayers Daughter Exceed! So if you , little kid have something to say I will be pleased to hear everything!'' she roared at Lector as everything what he could do after it just sit and shut his mouth. I was smiling happy at B. Mary as she was the Boss which needed to show to Lector his place.

'' So you really were Captain of Security , Mary?'' I asked as she turned to me.

'' Yes , Alice I was. In Edolas I was from Guardian Family which duty is to protect Royal family. After my friend was thrown out from Castle and His work I taked his post , poor thing to him... Before it I was in other kind of Security to protect Humans and others...''

'' But you are so small , how could you fight?'' asked Sting as she turned at him angry.

'' In this World ,my size changed but I can freely get back to original...''

'' and what is it? about more that a metre?'' she get a little angry by it and stand up , as her body shined black - Red colours. she turned huge but still beautiful kitty.

'' This...'' she said and get back to her little form.

'' Well I think...'' I stopped as starnge sound again appeared near and B . Mary like feeling it stand up.

'' It might be that Dark Guilds Members , they are near Temple.''

'' I know but...this sound isn't only they's...''

* * *

See ya and leave a nice review! sorry for so long but I was on vacations!


	13. Listen Only To Me!

Thank you for reading , really!

But this time we need to read more about Other fourth Generation - Break-san!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Listen Only To Me! - Blood

* * *

I was sitting with Minerva in train , but from her calm breathing could guess that she was sleeping. Why I was here in first place? Well-

_ You think , that she is stronger and better? asked me Master while I put my book ''Two millions Kisses'' down._

_Yes , Master. She is much better than me . And I do understand it , I can't beat someone like her...  
_

_Then I better send you on mission than her , still you look more smart than she...  
_

_Okay master... I said as someone walked in.  
_

_She's better than you? I don't think that little peace of Lighting can hurt people , or even attack...I smiled polite at Minerva.  
_

_Minerva-san...I started.  
_

_Hm?  
_

_Please **Don't Call Her Lighting... I hissed in deadly tone as her sweat dropped down. Master standed up in sign to fight.**  
_

_Off-f course...she muttered under her breath , Im completely sure that its first time when she get so scaried. I signed and turned to walk out.  
_

_Where are you-  
_

_Take a few thing , after 4 minutes Il be at the exit door...I said to master and closed door behind. As I walked throw main room all girls were smiling at me and trying to get my attention , but...I have my role for Woman - **I Hate Them!**_

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago...  
_

_''No Dad!'' I screamed as I found him , with others from our village wounded.  
_

_'' Br-brenjamin...where..where are the others?'' he asked at first while I was in to much thinking what should I do.  
_

_'' Dad...Loki , Naname , Yahashi and others are...'' my lips tremmbled , but father kindly smiled and put his hand on my head.  
_

_'' Don't worry Benjamin...they are in better place now...are-are you wounded?'' he asked worried even if its him who was.  
_

_'' No dad Im allright ,but we have to go! they might come back!'' I said laudly as he try to stand up , but as wave of pain started get bigger he fall down next to tree as I lied him.  
_

_'' Brenjamin...Go..to my room and...open the secret doors to rooom where I holded my most perfect creations...then take...take the Idaina mizu no himitsu ken : Ketsueki no mizukiri! (The Great Water Secrets Holder : Blood Drainer!)  
_

_''But father you said that I..can't go there...no...you will not die! I will find someone , they will help us!''  
_

_'''Don't worry Benjamin...I will not run away again Callist ...he closed his eyes as I stand up.  
_

_'' Okay But - just don't fall asleep , okay?'' I walked slowly still watching father. I turned fast around and run that fast as could home. Why all this happen , those guilds couldn't leave our smiths village alone ,and thats what happen. As I run tears were falling down my check , before I stopped at home. I looked around to anyone other see me , and get in - just as father said , the secret room to hide most dangeriuos and powerfull armor's , swords and other magical items which he created.  
_

_ I taked beautiful light blue katana in my hand and run out closing door behind , I was in to much hurry to check it. I run fast and as anyone in age of 6 could do , I got caught and fall down.  
_

_'' Look what I found!'' I heard as I fast hide katana under me , I couldn't let anyone other have it - if even father asker me to take it.  
_

_'' It seems that kid was runn from somewhere , and with a magical sword?'' one of them walked closer , but I didn't him even take a lot at Ketsueki. He grinned his teeth and hit me making flya bit away.  
_

_'' Don't get on my nerves kid! We will take all magical Items from world best Smiths village!'' he said as he lifted katana looking at it , as a seal was around it he could even take it out.  
_

_''Hey Boss! This one is still alive!'' sid other man as I turned my head seeing father , the one with katana walked to him looking at me as I gasped and other behind grabbed me for my clothes , not letting me to run there.  
_

_'' It seems that Son of Great Master is alive , but he isn't usefull for anything more...'' he taked a magical gun out pointing at fathers head and shot.  
_

_Everything freeze for a moment , I wished that the shot would had killed me - to not feel the same pain as that moment.  
_

_''NOOOOOOOO!'' My scream wa able to hear anyone around the world , but as it happen sealed Ketsueki fly from mans hand to me and I opened it. Unusual magical power surounded me as my eyes burned with anger and wish to destroy them.  
_

_''What-what is this kid , boss? hes magical power is stronger that all of us together!'' said one of them as a few run away immediately - it was only good thing which they try to do , but as I pointed at them with my sword they bodies exploded with blood everywhere eyes get back at My father killer - while his ones where showing fear , which I liked._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Listen Only To Me! - Lighting

* * *

After Breakfast I and B. Mary had a good sleep , and after it we go to Moon Temple as Blue Light started coming from there.

'' So all what I see was true about your early life?'' asked me B. Mary as I carred her in my hands.

'' Yeah! Just as I said...''

'' And what are you two talking about?'' asked annoyed Sting as both of us ignore him , but I think it was enough to him.

'' About me , when I was little...''

'' And what was so interesting in it?''

'' How to say...I was found my a couple of people living in Lost Island , Elder of village taked me to him and rised as it was writed in letter...''

'' Letter?'' asked Rogue.

'' Yeah , when they found me , with me was two letter's. one to . ?mode=advance&docid=29023123e and other to people who will find me. It was writed by my mom...'' I said sadly as they gived confused look.

'' and what was there writed?'' (Sting)

'' Hm...I think I still have it!'' I said as in my hand appeared super old letter.

_She is Alice Lennox , rise her as usual until seven years old. Any signs of Unusual Magical Power is normal - just like it should be... She will not like Fish , any! Wild Cats with gets on Head and damn it , it hurts! Sorry for this... so she will be good at sports , she will like Snakes , and will not be afraid of Dragon's! She will HATE Hights , Bad friends and Idiots...  
Thats all I think and Im very asking you to take good care of my little girl... _

_ Silicia Lennox The Four By strength of Ten Wizard Saints and One of Fairy Tail S-class Mage  
_

''Wha? your mom was one of ten saint wizards?'' asked very surprised Sting as I gived a confused look.

''Yes and what? is that something special?''

'' Not everyone can become one of Ten Saint Wizards so easly...'' said Rogue with kind face.

'' Well my mom , is my mom! she was very cool at her time! Gildars Often tell's me stories about they team work!''

'' Gildars?''

'' Yeah , he was in same team as mom! they we're good friend's some when...'' I said sadly. I looked up at Moon as my neck again started to Burn , I didn't liked it , but couldn't do anything more - I signed and walked after them.

* * *

_12 years ago..._

_flash of swords hit air as two person's standed.  
_

_'' I think its enough for today...'' said young man with kind smile. young girl breathed hardly , but taked sword in her hands again.  
_

_'' No...Im not tired!''  
_

_'' Yeah right!'' laughed other man which watched the two of them from afar.  
_

_'' Shut up you idiot!''_

_'' Stop calling me idiot girl!''_

_'' Okay you two stop it! I have news to you...'' said tall woman with deep blue hair and light brown eyes.  
_

_'' Grandeeney? News? about what?'' Girl asked as she sit down on ground.  
_

_'' How to say it more easy , we're leaving tomorrow.''  
_

_'' What! Why?'' she asked as others persons walked to them.  
_

_'' We need to , we allready had waisted to much time here...'' Explainded man with golden eyes.  
_

_'' Igneel , but what happen to you all leave so suddenly?''  
_

_'' Its hard to understand to human , still Alsion will take you to Fiore , you can find there job in giuld or even in Era - whatever you want and-''  
_

_'' what about you guys?'' they looked at each other.  
_

_'' Don't be worried about us , we will be fine and without you crazy girl!''  
_

_''SHUT UP BLONDIE! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK YOU TO ANSWER!''  
_

_'' AND YOU DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COMMENT IT! STILL YOU CARE TO MUCH ABOUT US TO YOU SHOULD CRY!''  
_

_''I NEVER CRY YOU STUPID JERK!''  
_

_''HOW YOU CALLED ME , UGLY WHORE!''  
_

_BOOOOOOOOOM  
_

_''Secret of Dragon Slayers: Deadly Twin Wings!''  
_

_'' Element of Light: Holy Ray!''  
_

_Boooooom boooom (*crazy fight)  
_

_''Does it allways like this?'' asked confused Igneel.  
_

_'' Yeah , its normal to them!'' Smiled Alsion which watched two of them.  
_

_'' Its harder that it looks , Al .Leaving them is more painfull that worst Agony...'' muttered Metalicana.  
_

_'' As I remember you even hit him before leaving?'' asked with angry face Grandeeney.  
_

_'' No I didn't! it was him! Gazeel allways was like that...'' he murmured angry.  
_

_'' Element of Light: Holy Nova!''  
_

_'' Secret of Dragon Slayers : Heavenly Storm!''_

* * *

Back to our time...

''So you will?''

'' Of course not! you cheated! thats whyI don't have to do anything you say!'' Sting crossed his arms.

'' No I didn't! and you can't prove that! say something , Rogue!''

'' You cheated.''

'' THATS NOT HELPING!''

''You see , even Rogue is before you...''

'' and what! I still have power of braclet which will force you to listen me!''

'' no it will not!''

''yes it will!''

''no!''

''yes!''

''no damn it!''

''yes damn it!''

'' Maybe its enough?'' said B. Mary as I and Sting gazed down at her.

'' If you Alice had won then they by the rules will listen to you , and if they can't prove that you used magic its they problem.''

'' Cool Mary!'' I stopped holding for my neck , as others watched.

'' Its everything allright?'' asked Rogue as I just laughed trying to avoid they questions.

'' Yea of course! Im just joking! hey whats that!'' I pointed at purple light coming from Moon Temple. we run up by strain on it finding a lot people who we collecting Moondrop. As people see us they stand up fast and someone walked from shadows.

'' so in here came Light Guild mages...'' muttered womans voice as I stopped watching them.

'' Who are you? why your collecting Moonsdrop?''

'' Does it matter to someone who will die?'' she asked just as all evil guys do , something shined just before my eyes , but I dodge it with Sting and Rogue.

'' Dodge it , so you are more stronger that others...'' said girl as she walked from shadow , she had deep golden long hair with dark green eyes , other guy had red hair familiar to loke's , and third was looking familiar to gerard , blue hair yellow eyes.

'' Sabertooth? finaly someone more stronger than usual!'' moaned red haired.

'' Don't think that they are better than others...'' muttered blue haired. Girl watched me , which I was trying to not pay attention at pain.

'' So its you who are trying to get Moon'sDrip?''

'' Not completely , we are just people who take care of problems. As for now - you guys are our problem!So Die!'' She said as wind before us moved and attacked , but all of us managed to dodge it. I listened to they soul whispers and only now understand why they magic is so dangerous to us.

'' You...who are you? What kinda magic is this?'' I asked as they gived me confused look , but a few moments later get back to shitty evil.

'' We three are the Anti-Dragon Slayers! doesn't matter how strong and good you are in magic , you will lose!'' said girl while I started to laugh.

'' Anti-Dragon Slayers! Hahaha so thats what about talked Alsion-hahaha! You are people who didn't managed to become a Dragon Slayers EVEN with lacrima?! you gotta be kidding me!''

'' What! Shut up! We are stronger than you!''

'' Yeah of course , You have or should I say could have - Golden Winds Dragons Lacrima , red one has Earth element and other Moons...to simple...''

'' But how could you-''

'' Im Lighting Dragon - I have my sence of hearing everything , so I would like to faster finish with you ugly blond head and getback to bed!''

'' HOW DARE YOU! I WILL-''

''Use special anti-dragon slayer wind with taked magical power out and makes it to disappeare , kinda dangerous magic , but it doesn't have much physical damange...''

'' we still are much stronger! don't think that you will win that easly!'' I signed.

''No I don't think...'' I muttered as silver lighting started appearing around my hand.

'' I know it!''

* * *

Thanks for reading and review! in other chap will bemore about breaks-benjamin past!


	14. Ice

**BELIEVE - HOPE - WISH FOR YOUR REVIEW GUYS!**

**IM NOT DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Ice

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago..._

_Little boy was sitting in mire of blood. He had empty eyes ,filled with red. Just like everything was in there , but still he did what he wanted. He stand up walking throw dead bodies of enemies , with greatest katana created by human. Blood was still draining from sword as he put it back in handle , it was allways perfect. After killing so many enemies , sword was still with no scar or it just like should be. Boy walked to his home , slwoly down stairs to secret room of greatest and most dangerious weapons. He looked at every thining which he should take with himself , his eyes catch picture of his father and little red heared girl , she was smiling ,and serious at the same time. It was strange to him , he walked seeing fathers writed words on photo._

_Never give up...Little Erza-chan  
_

_''Erza Scarlet...'' he said quietly to himself , remembering girl which came here from Fiore just to ask a few weapons. She needed to truly show her power and abilities to get one. Not talking about that she get a ten armors and a lot strong swords. Boy turned at wall were was strongest Katana's in all word.  
_

_''__Idai na mizu no himitsu ken : Ketsueki no mizukiri! (The Great Water Secrets Holder : Blood Drainer!)_''  


_''Idai akuma ken: Shinku no sakura (The Great Demonic Sword: Scarlet Sakura)''  
_

_''Idai fūryoku kattā: Taifū no te (The Great Wind Cutter : Typhoons Hand )'' He said to swords the names , created by father. All three of them are strongest katana's in world. Such a things can't get in bad hands. This was more importan to him than himself , and even in such a dark world like now he found a few swordman's who deserve to have them.  
Demonic Sakura he made special for Erza , after she persuade everyone here than she deverves what a lot don't. With so much pain she still is the strongest. That what maked him make ideal sword for her. Sword which cames to her when she will listen to her heart only. Doesn't matter how strong her enemy would be , she will not fall down , she'll stand up again and again. That was why only she could have that sword. Break sighned unhappy , how she will get it now? He could live alone here others enemies might came.  
_

_'' Im leaving...'' he said very sadly like all village was watching him , after he releasd his true powers he could feel them , see them , touch them. Souls of dead , it was scarying him , but at the same time moving futher. He taked magical bad putting in others katana's and swords. Just as he wanted to leave he rememeber one more thing.  
_

_'' Armors...'' he said opening doors in other room as there was hunders of them. He walked to the end looking at Red , Yellow , Blue , Green , Pink , Silver and Black Armors and on label obove them was writed.  
_

_**Elza Scarlet**  
_

_He smiled and taked them carefully to magical back to , they weren't hard anymore as unusual magical power was just burning out of him. _

_''Well to Fiore...'' he said and leaved his village._

* * *

Lighting

* * *

Now...

'' How can you still move! I destroyed your magical power!'' screamed at me blondie while I gived a confused look , why? it was a strange question if it was her who done it?

'' Hm , lets see...I have a lot magical power and you maked to disappear about 11% of it , and from it I should lie on ground begging for mercy? Hell no!''

'' But-'' as I started walking slowly she feared and I could it easly by her heart beating , breathing , magical energy moving. Stng and Rogue were watching me not doing anything , as it was a bit dangerious to them. They prefer hide behind me - silly babies!

'' Secrect of Dragon Slayers: The pure Sky...'' I said with bored voice as magical energy power in circle around me going up in sky. Making giant hole between clounds as sky in there was deep silver. A lot lighting started to came out and I ointed with my hand at girl. She looked confused and angry at the same time , dunno how call her other way. As Lighting hit her she fall down a bit burned like chiken and didn't make a move. I pointed at others two the same.

'' You are evil to them...'' said sting walking by my side.

'' Nea just I want some sleep...'' I yawned as Rogue was watching sky. B. Mary fly to me , as I hugged her. She was giving me serious look , as them I looked down. I rembered that we need get why they were collecting moon's drop. It was annoying , but we need to finish this mission faster or at least I want it.

'' We need to get down...'' I taked a step to center of it as ground started to shake and I fall down with in the sma edark place where was deliora.

'' Uh god...''I said looking around , seeing that those two managed to left on the top. I signed and stand up , in there was very dark that I couldn't even find .

'' B. Mary? where are you?'' I walked , but get hit into someone and fall down from something - as I get it was higher place and now I get even to super low level of this underground vaults. I listened for soul whispers , but as there wasn't anyone started walking. As I walked I heard strange sound , again. It was different than those crazy guys , but more familiar to...

'' Its you...'' he said sadly as I looked up at him. Zeref again in his 'Sad Mood' was sitting and thinking about life. I looked around as in here was a few at dark shining crystals than why it was possible to see each other. I sit down , still he can't kill me - so of what be afraid?

'' Yes , its me. Maybe you know why they collect Moon'sDrop?''

'' To create ancient weapon , which object is to recreate me and destroy the world , creating world of true magic...'' he said with sad voice.

'' To much creating something , don't you think?'' I laughed a bit as he gived me a confused glare.

'' Its a joke? understand? uh...what am I saying...'' I get annoyed by myself as he suddenly stand up and walked to me closely.

'' You aren't afraid of me?''

'' Of course not , I survived last your death wave. Why can't another...'' I smiled to myself , but with him having such a serious face I stopped.

'' Sit okay , its very starnge when you stand before me...'' I said as he did so. Maybe not counting that he is the most Dark Wizard , which created hunders of monster and killed millions of people , hes vey kind as a guy.

'' Why you don't want to get my power?'' he again asked a stupid question. I signed.

''Would you like if I now knock you , take somewhere and dunno do something?''  
he thinked a bit.

''I don't care...''

'' Thats not right then ,you should care to yourself enough to be safe and at leats not beated like on tenrou island. It was horrible that all bad guys were carrying you like bag with potatoes!'' I get annoyed. Corners of his lips get up , as I understand making himsmile or something familiar.

'' You are angry for they acting to me like than?''

'' Of course Im! We all are humans! Its not faire to only you be acting like some thing!'' I screamed now taking a deep breath. Then as I turned back at him , he had angry face , but was looking down at his hands.

'' No...Im not human after I done such a things...'' As I get that he can get angry again and well destroy everything , I prefer him to calm down. Never thinked to say it to him!

'' Um , no I don't this its not true. Even if you had done a lot bad , you can change right!'' I smiled as red shined disappeared from his eyes. I liened closer to him , touching hi hand as he get confused.

'' If you'll believe in light it will come out!'' I smiled as I taked his hand gently , letting him to understand everything. He was looking in to my eyes now with sad ones.

'' No Im can't...'' he muttered starting to cry as it I hated. I fast thinked then hugged him , as he stopped crying I get happy. Hate when anyones cries.

'' Don't cry when Im around , okay?'' I asked as his soul whisper changed in to more happy. He hugged me back as it feeled strange to him , I think he never was hugged by mom.

'' Your so nice to me...'' he said as I image how to him was acting Ultear , little bitch. He's not a bag with potatoes! I let him go , as he still was sad.

'' Well I need to go...'' I stand up , but as it happen to fast I allready was on groun and he was on top on me. As we were looking at each other he made such a face like wanting me to stay with him. I wanted to sit , but to the biggest crazy thing in my life he liened closer and kissed me.

* * *

_12 Years Ago..._

_'' An who are you?''_

_''Does it matter?''_

_'' To me not , but I have to know anyone's name who Im gonna kill...'' boy said as girl glared at him angry._

_'' Alice Lennox.''_

_'' Break Bakewell.''_

_'' Nice.''_

_''A pleasure.''_

_'' Lighting Dragon Slayer.''_

_'' Ice , Water and Air Dragon Slayer.''_

_'' Father.''_

_''Mother.''_

_''Its all isn't it?''_

_'' Yes...'' again crazy fights stars!_

* * *

Review!


	15. My Little Monster

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: My Little Monster

* * *

In train later...(I will get back to Cursed Island later...)

Sting and Rogue was sitting before me. I was glaring throw window avoiding them.

'' Good that you didn't get hurt.'' first said Rogue after everything. Sting had very angry and serious glare while I try to make usual face.

'' So guys , your going to do what I say or not?'' I asked as noneone of them answer. Rogue gived a glare at Sting then signed.

''Seems that Sting in not in game mood...''

'' Alice.'' said B. Mary as she walked to me flying to seat next to me.

'' What is it , Mary?''

'' Seems that stupid side get from his father started to show...'' she laughed to herself. I smiled at her , turning back at window.

* * *

At Guild later...

''Your back...'' said Master as noneone of us said and Rogue walked somewhere in hallway.

'' Im going to Break and-''

'' He hasn't done his mission yet.'' said master while I signed , he still hadn't done? is it realy that hard to kill Minerva? I laughed to myself as pain again appeared at my neck.

''Where are you-''

''To my room old man!'' I said with angry voice. I walked throw hallway , stopping before Stings. I listened for a moment then walked away. As I opened door's B. Mary allready was sitting at table analyzathing this world and drinking tea.

'' Are you well?'' she asked me as I just shaked my head sign 'no'. She looked upset , but as I waved with hand smiling and falling into my bed she get back to her work. I closed my eyes , feeling like Im gonna die now. Why was it hurting to me? deadly injuries wasn't leaving a scar and this is so damn paintfull! I signed , when they were near I feeled better.

'' Im going to City , want to see one thing...'' said B. Mary as I just waved with hand. She glared at me worried , then walked out quietly shutting door behind. I relax , but neck was just burning.

''Ah...why the hell it hurts?!'' I said laudly holding for my head. As someone walked in hallway , I could hear every step , breath , even sound which was making clock in other part of city.

''Damn it...damn it stop!'' I muttered as someone walked and stopped before my room. I turned over glaring at door. I then again closed eyes , but couldn't open them again.

* * *

At morning...

''Ah...my head...'' I feeled still pain as I sit. I looked at window as it was allready afternoon , and noneone had waked me up?

''Mary are you here?'' I asked , but didn't hear her soul whisper any near. I stand up as blanket fall down , turning go to bathroom and get back to normal , I thinked what I was doing at night?

''Uh believe that I hadn't eated a few people!'' I laughed as I looked at mirror seeing a little teardrop of blood on my cheek. I cleaned it as I thinked it was just my ilness. Taked a shower and get dreesed.

''Break are you here?'' I asked knocking at his door , but noneone answer. I walked sadly in hallway stoping before room with letter S. as it opened I started walking away.

''Good morning , Alice-sama.'' said Yukino as she was first who I see. I turned at master which didn't said anything , as guild was almost empty I wanted have some work.

''okay then , Il take some other mission...'' I turned at desk with my head wa still in pan , I prefer to do something to forget it! I looked at masters table as there was three Red marked - S rank jobs.

''Can I take some of these?'' I asked making him give a glare at them. He didn't said anything and showed me three jobs.

''Uh one with Finding a treasure...Getting magical's herbs? is this even a mission?! And the last...Yay! its this! I want it!'' I smiled pointing at last job. Master gived a confused glare.

'' To kill Acient Monster of Merli-Ness lake?'' asked he as I shaked my head.

'' Okay , but take someone from guild with you.'' I looked around. Now guys are angry at me so no...I searched for one person remembering.

''Yukino Aguria!'' I said happy as girl with white hair and strange clothes got surprised , she walked to me.

'' But Alice-sama Im not suitable for this mission Im-''

''Nonesence! It will be fun! Lets go!''

''Of course , I will need to take a few things...'' she walked to her room in hallway , while I waited in mines. I lied in bed thinking about Mom. I wish to get where she disappeared off , and now I was missing for seven years. Did Alsion searched for me? Im sure he was worried a bit , but they. I turned at side where I could hear Sting and Rogue's soul whispers.

'' They are really familiar... Skaidrum...Weisllogia...'' I muttered thinking. As I said it , door's opened and two guys walked in.

'' Your going on a mission?'' asked Rogue first , as Sting was still making angry face. I signed , and sit in bed.

'' Yep , Im going with no any of you. Seems that my life in this guild will be more easy now...'' I glared throw window.

'' Maybe...'' Said Sting to my surprise. I then used requip making in my hand appear paper with information which get Members of Dark Guild from Cursed Island.

'' Rogue can you take it to master...'' I asked as he smiled and walked out with paper , leaving in room two of us.

''Um...so?''

''What?''

''How long are you going to ignore me?''

''Don't like it?'' he smirked as I get angry.

'' Of course! Its stupid to Ignore someone with no reason!''

'' Ou I have a reason , because your presence makes me sick!''

'' THAT MINE LINE!''

''NOW ITS MINES!''

''Ohh! your so annoying! Like Him!''

''Who?''

''Weislogia of course! I allways hated this name , sound like some shoe's cleaners makers company!''

'' What the hell are you talking about! I don't then agree that 'Alsion' is even a name for a Dragon. How stupid it sound , more like to some pet!''

''Your getting on my nerves!''

'' Really? that makes me happy!''

''Damn you I will-'' I stand up walking angry to him , but getting slip and falling on Sting. We gazed at each other , but then fast get off.

'' Pervert!''

'' persecutor!''

''Idiot!''

''loggerhead!

''DOLT!''

''Deplorable Woman!''

'' Morron!''

'' Crazy Bitch!''

'' Fucking Jerkass!''

''Did I disturb to you two?'' asked Scaried Yukino as we glared at her angry , but then get back.

''SHUT UP!'' We both said not thinking.

'' How you dare talk with me like that?''

'' Ou so you are so pridefull? how fits to Stupido Morrono like you!''

'' Who would talk! From star it was you who was acting like that! I hate you so much!''

'' Me too!''

'' Wish you die on this mission!''

'' I...Don't wish!'' We turned around and I walked out as he standed in my room angry. I walked out and after me walked confused and scaried Yukino. She didn't said a thing as we leaved guild.

* * *

Two days later...

''Maybe she for really got eated?''

'' I wish her to just die , just a trash...'' Sting heard from above , sitting at table with Rogue not having what to do. As mission's were shitty they didn't take. He jumped when strange sound from outside came in guild.

'' Whats that?'' said one of girls looking at doors as it get opened.

'' Hi every- Ups...'' I said forgeting that its not Fairy Tail - my home. I walked to master , thinking how should I explain... .

Roar

''what was that , lighting?'' he asled as my sweat dropped down ,should I tell it to him.

''Well you see... I-''

''AHHHHHH! PAKEMONO!'' ( love this word!) Screamed pinky as everyone run looking at garden. At first nothing special , but as giant eye liend down and watch them , they star to panic.

''Lighting!'' said angry master as he walked out and glared at Acient Monster. It was really huge , his skin was like snakes dark blue colour. Big golden eyes , and giant teeth.

'' I said that I have a big problem...'' I muttered as finaly Sting and Rogue came to us. Yukino walked behind me , a little shaking.

'' Alice-sama can you please...'' she started as I galred at her confused , then get what she wanted. I waved with hand at monster as he liened down , he glared at me while I tapped him.

''Sh...your scaring those monster...'' I said giggling as Sting gived me angry galre.

'' Why didn't you kill it!?'' he asked.

'' Why? why should I kill Eucliffe younger!''

''WHY DID YOU CALL HIM LIKE THAT!''

''BECAUSE HES STUBBORN AND CLUMSY!'' I screamed at Sting , as Monster started roar at Master.

'' You didn't finished the mission , lighting!''

''don't call me that! and no - I did! poeple said to me take away or finish little eucliffe , but he was to cute to be killed! We can keep him here as a pet!'' I smiled as all guild was looking at me like Im crazy ,actually Im a little!

''Never lighting , get this creature away from guild , and finish it off!Sting! Rogue do it!'' he commanded as I didn't let them get to little eucliffe!

''Hey go away!and how you even managed to take him here!''

''Simple , in hands!''

Wind moves...

''WHTA THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HES NOT A DOG OR CAT! DAMN IT THIS THING IS ABOUT HUNDER TRAINS WEIGHT! AND YOUR SAYING YOU CARRIED HIM ALONE!''

''Um not alone , with me was yukino!'' I smiled as girl trembled.

''That dosn't explains...'' said Rogue as I gived them puppy eyes. Sting signed looking at monster.

''Then what should we do with it?''(Sting)

'' We can take it on Tenrou island...'' I said not thinking , but then get its best chance to see guys!

''Tenrou island? isn't it fairy tails place?''

'' Yes it is , but in there lives a lot familiar creatures , I think it will be fun!''

''Its allways fun to you!'' He said angry.

* * *

Thanks all review!


	16. Fairy Girl

Thanks you...Im really the best bohahaha!*smirk

WHY I HAVE ONLY 13 REVIEW ABOUT MY STORY AND OTHERS HAVE HUNDERS! ITS NOT FAIR!*cries

I will call The Little eucliffe from small letters to you not get confused ,ok?

Couldn't write in while because of nets problems...

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Fairy Girl

* * *

I was gazing at Monster with deep thinking.

'' So?'' asked Sting , as he crossed his arms.

''Hm...hm...hm...''

''Its enough of HM! So how by you we are going carry this beast to Magnolia?''

''Well, hey from where you know where is Fairy Tail?''

''That doesn't matter , so?''

''I can't taked him into train , nor walk there simply its to far...'' I looked down at Exceeds and got an idea.

''I have an idea , Hey Lector...'' he get immediately what was on my mind. He fast hide behind Sting.

''Lector can't fly with...this thing!''

''Don't call it thing!'' I again stared to think , but then hear strange sound. As I turned I get that little eucliffe had eated somebody.

''Hmamahmshjn!'' everyone could hear it from his closed mouth. Master glared angry at me.

''Lighting!''

''Yeah yea...''

''Better don't eat that pinky , she's to dirty and you may get to much colostirine...'' I laughed as little eucliffe gived me cute face begging to eat her , but I shaked my head in sign 'no'. He lifted his head up , then pinky fly out from his nose with snoters. She fall down and looked at me.

''Ahhhhh! Master! she try kill me!'' she screamed standing behind Master , Sting and Rogue.

''No I didn't , just you get to close to little eucliffe...'' I smiled tapping my new pet , as he kindly murmed at me.

'' Its dangerious thing ,kill it!''

''No!''

'' Then-''

''You'll throw me out! that would be second best day in my life after my birthday!''

''No.'' he said angry.

''uhasabasasa...'' I murmed angry. Frosh walked to little eucliffe as he glared at strange leaned closed as Frosh could see himself at his teeth.

''Big Fish!'' he said why I refused let anyone get to my pet.

''Nea , his mines! Village people agree and gave me reward with words 'Just for god's sake take that creature away!' so hes mines!''

''Its dangerious to keep near city such a...animal I guess?'' Said Rogue thinking , as then he see that frosh was missing.

'' And what? I will watch him to not eat anyone outside the guild!''

''Why outside?'' asked Sting as I was smiling.

''Where is frosh?'' asked Lector from behind Sting as we looked around. I then see fro sitting inside little eucliffe mouth.

'' Its a big problem...'' I said and mouth get closed frosh disappearing. Rogue immediately made worried look , as I walked to my pet opening his mouth.

''Someone other comming?'' I asked as everyone shaked they heads in sign 'no'. I signed and looked up.

''Listen here , lie down , and DON'T CLOSE YOUR MOUHT!'' I said as his swead dropped down. I made a little lighting in hand and walked down. At first it had a strange smell of blood every where. I closed my nose as it was dusturbing.

''Frosh?'' I called little exceed as I see something shiny towards in eucliffe's stomach.

'' Alice alice! its dark!'' he run to me hugging as I lift him up.

''Don't worry Im here so you'll be allways allright!'' I smiled kindly as fro looked at place were something was shining.

''Alice alice I found an shiny!''

''Shiny?''

''Yes,shiny! its there!'' he said pointing as I walked to it.

''Wow...''

* * *

Back in Somewhere...

'' Seems that you aren't very talktive?'' she again asked me , um for gods sake wish her just die. Al was right she is a damn bicth-witch. I laughed a bit to myself as she gived angry glare.

''Whats funny?'' asked Minerva.

'' Nothing , minerva-san. Just-'' I thinked then again smiled.

''Its not your business...'' I said at second Crueala de Vil. she crossed her arms stopping.

'' I don't liked your parter and thinked that at least you may be usefull...''

''Usefull you say?'' Break leaned his head back looking at sky. He was tired of her questions about him , and Al.

'' Okay lets move then...'' she said first walking in underground tunnels , huge shining magical cristals were everywhere as I glared at three doors down.

'' Which will you take?'' asked minerva with mystic voice.

_If alice would be here...she sure will take the right , While im the left...  
_

''Left , you take whatever you like , Minerva.'' I said calm and walked to it opening. I could feel her watching me , but later as doors closed the feeling disappeared. Just like her dirty soul. Only thing which I never liked was people like her, yes I can see dead people or more correct they spirits and what kind of person are people to who they are bounded. Pvz: Gray , I can see his master Ul standing behind him when hes feeling bad or unhappy. Behind Erza is standing Simon, Lucy her father, in others words they a helping to still alive pass a lot problems , just like sometimes they even manage to talk. I can talk with them , but... Im afraid of them. I never liked UFO or others monster from when I was a kid. Ghost aren't eceptions , I allways was afraid of dragons and others creatures beside which I eated. Why? Damn it I just afraid! Its all because of Alice...I will never find a girlfriend...I'll never mary because my mom will kill my bride...oh why?!

'' Wish to never meet mom again , her fist from right everytime breaks my jaws...'' I signed sadly crying.

''Why woman is such a terrorist...'' I stopped hearing something.

'' Came out allready!''

* * *

Back to Sabertooth guild garden...destroyed garden...

'' Look look!'' said frosh running out from giant monsters mouth.

'' Frosh your'll alright!'' said happy Rogue huging his exceed. I walked after frosh with bag of something.

'' Look Rogue! Fro have shiny!'' he lifted showing beautiful silver crown.

''But from where...'' Sting started as looking at my bag full of Royal stuff maked him ask another question.

''How did it get-''

''I think someone a long time ago had stolen this tresure and by pieces of clothes it was pirates , seems that they didn't get out from bay and eucliffe just eated them with everything...also I found this...'' I showed rare magicals herbs which was on mission. Sting with Rogue were showng very confused faces while I smiled at master.

'' I done three S-ranked mission in one time! Please throw me out for being to strong!''

''No!''

'' Oh Damn it!'' I said angry hitting my let at anything what was the clossest , but to my unhappiness it was the bag with treasure -AUCH!

''So you'll take this treasure to king?'' asked Sting thinking will he get a little of reward while I gived him angry glare.

''No Its mines!''

''What do you mean its yours!?''

''I found it! little eucliffe belongs to me and its mines!''

''Uh hard woman , its royal mission , you still will need to give then to somebody!''

''If he wants them so , he can come and get!''

'' Why would you keep it?''

''Its beautiful things , and still I want a few gift so shut up!'' I stand up with bag walking to my room , while little eucliffe again tried eat somebody.

I opened door loudly closing behind , droping bag on floor. It passed some time until I understand being not alone in room.

''Bad day?'' asked B . Mary as she was sitting and reading a book.

''Yeah...'' I lied on bed closing my eyes , as someone hit the door hardly it maked me to stand up - again.

'' What now?!'' I opened door seeing guild members all glaring angry at me as a few were all in snoters.(fuu)

''I'll try guess little euclife again eated someone?'' they all shaked head in sign 'yes' and I signed. I walked out kindly smiling at little eucliffe , showing him to come closer.

''Those monsters say that you are problematic so...I don't know...wait a second you can travel by water? then its perfect you will travel to magnolia's bay and I will go to fairy tail by train!'' he murmed happy as someone maked a hardly step.

''If your leaving , with you will go Sting and Rogue.''

''And I wish to know why old man?''

''Because our again made a mistake in this guild.''

''Yeah...yeah I know...little eucliffe , go to water carefully from aside of crocus...'' Great sea monster moved fastly getting down from hill.

''So where is my partners of Rocket team?'' I asked annoyed master.

''They in they rooms , call them...''

''Sure...'' I walked back to guild , throw hallway before Room with golden S. I opened door walking in , I searched for Lector and Sting.

''Where are they?''I asked noneone , I walked to his table looking at stuff which was there. Nothing much pencils , mission papers , a foto of him and Lector. I turned and walked to big wardrobe.

''Even I don't have such a big...maybe its because I keep everything in other dimension?'' I opened looking for normal clothes to him , there was middle sleeved dark beutiful jacket , a lot T-shirts. Pants alls colours of rainbows , a few pairs of shoes and a perfect suit.

''Whats that?'' I asked as I looked closer at thing between clothes. As the suddenly doors opened and Sting walked out with Lector from bathroom. as doors hit wardrobe , making them close and traping me inside.

''Did you hear some thing, Lector?''

''I didn't ,did you Sting-kun?''

''Maybe not , uh Im so angry at her!''

''At Alice-san , Sting-kun?''

''Yes , her's recklessness is so annoying me! she does whatever she wants! and doesn't cares about out guilds reputation! At first she taked here this monster , now she's having best chance to get back to her friend from fairy tail! She often does everything to angry me , and sais that Im stupid! The biggest thing which is annoying is her love to dragon's...''

Track

Sting opened wardrobe as I fall down from there on floor. Lector galred confused then disappeared somewhere.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!'' He screamed angry and Embarassed for being fool and with only a towel.

'' No need to scream so laudly , Im not gonna rape you!'' Sting flushing walked back while I sit on his bed - annoying him.

''What the hell where you doing in my closet!''

''I heard you and first time , but Its masters idea!''

''Spy on me?''

''No to search for you and travel to Magnolia! Also if your such a star , you should check everything before talking about private and a half naked. In room can be some more fan girls...''

'' But why you were in my closet?''

''I just looked at your clothes ,you do have a lot good T-shirts and One very cool jacket! But for now...you should dress up...'' I giggle pointing at him , he taked his clothes and get to bathroom.

'' Well I think I repay for spying in my bathroom!'' I said walking before door.

'' But back then , it wasn't maliciously!'' he said.

'' Yeah right , you are an pervert!''

''No Im not! Its not me who hide in others persons wardrobe!''

''But I either didn't get to bathroom when a fully naked 100% girl is taking a shower!''

'' I told ya I didn't see anything , was to cold...'' I signed as it was starnge to get again along , I liened my back at door. To my surprise it opened making me fall down.

''What you-'' Sting freezed as he opened door catching me in his lap. We glared at each other for a couple of time , as then opened doors Rogue walking in - stopping looking at us.

'' Am I interrupting you two?'' he kindly smirked , while we let go each other and I pushed Sting to fall down into full bath , getting him all wet.

''Haha! Idiot!''

''We'll see!'' he grabbed my hand getting me in too.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Magnolia

Ou sorry...can't say anything more because its a shame...

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Magnolia

* * *

At the Train...

I was sitting in train , with two fainted Dragon Slayers and two sleepying exceeds. B Mary has more importan things to do...just like Caty!

''Uh could at least someone talk to me...'' I looked at a few friends sitting away from me , they were laughing and talking. Wish to guys be here , but Im stuck deeper than ever. I glared at my shoe's which were a bit bloody from little eucliffe's stomach juices and whatever what was there. Sting again murmed something funny , holding for his mouth.

''Vomit...Im gonna...-''

''NOT ON ME! GO TO BATHROOM AND VOMIT THERE , BAKA!'' I screamed hitting him at his face with foot , making him fly at doors of cabins exit. He standed somehow strange reminding me of jelly which was on yesterdays desert. I started laughing laudly as Sting finally found his jelly place on floor.

''Stop laughing you crazy woman and help me...'' he said sitting as train stopped and they started getting back to they sences.

''Wha? no I first in my life seen the grounded jellyfish! I can't let it become back to Sting the Idiot!''

'' You damned-''

''Sorry!'' said someone stepping on Sting while I started laughing that even fall down next to him.

''Well jellyfish!''

''Stop it!'' he said angry holding for his nose after some child used his as foot rug.

''I will think about saving sea creatures...'' I said looking away , while train started moving again and sting fall on my knee's almost vomiting. I still managed to stop him taking him for his clothes and walking with him to WC. He seemed understanding something as get himself power to stand up and walk toward - woman bathroom. I glared counting seconds after 4 he fly out with a lot hits on his face.

''What?'' he asked me confused , while I signed and pointed with hand at room from left. He turned around trying to walk ,but as he almost fall I catched him , helping him to walk in.

''Sting go there and vomit into toilet bowl. did monkey understand everything?''

*shakes head in sign yes

I smile kindly , and hit him into ass and closing door. Standing and waiting for something to happen.

* * *

In Sabertooth...

I walked into main room smelling disgusting sent of sea creatures.

''What happen here?'' I asked at master seeing him in to best mode.

'' The Lighting bringed a sea monster into guild...'' he said with no more words while I waited to him continue , no doubt that it happen - still my little sis is crazy.

'' Where are they now?''

''In magnolia...'' again he said no more words. It really pisssed me off , father like daughter.  
I turned around walking into hallway , stopping before my room. I turned back as I heard sound of Alice room. A few guild memebers - girls run out not even closing the door. I walked opening it - rather just pushing door seeing all room dirty , a lot rubish everywhere. On walls writed with paint 'Fake D.S' 'Bi***' 'F****** w****'. I signed as it is how she makes friend with other people. I turned walking out , not bothering do anything as its up to her what she will do with those three members.

'' Good day.'' said someone in my room while I thinked it was catalyst , but I see near him sitting and cards playing other Exceed.

''May I know who are you?''

''My name is B. Mary or just Mary now. Seven years ago I worked in Royal Exceed security , but now Im Alice lennox Exceed. Nice to meet you Break Benjamin Bakewell and yours exceed Catalyst.''

''A pleasure , didn't knew that someone would agree be Alice Exceed , even Happy give up.''

''Seems stronger Master needs strong will having companion.''

''Your smart , maybe you knew Charlies Mother?''

''I was personel queens Shagotte's guardians , and the best of our Army.''

''Really? which weapons do you use?''

'' Almost any kinds of sword , but most easy for me is Vector swords, butterfly swords , and my own made the sword of Shibito no sakebi.''

''Screams of the dead? unusual name for sword...''

''Swords get they names from they purpose...''

''And yours porpose was to kill?''

''No.''

''Then what?''

''To protect...''

''Sound funny , who?''

''Those who are still alive...''

''Yours turn...'' said Caty stopping they talk.

'' I think your here because-''

''The mess that was made by those girls , yes.''

'' seems that you don't wonna clean that?''

''Why should I make angry my master?''

''Thats right , only give her a thing to get angry...'' he smiled to himself looking at his previous guild fotos.

* * *

Back to Vomiting sting...

''Sting damn it , hold on your legs! I know that your a jellyfish , but try become sometimes human too!''

''Stop talking that...it makes me sick even more!'' I get him sit before me , next to Rogue. Taking sleeping fro into my hands.

''Seems you feel much better , sting?''

'' A bit...'' Said sting holding for his mouth , but then trying to focus and looking down.

''I rememeber when natsu was having his transport illness , erza was just knocking him out to be everything more easy to him!''

'' Im sure I will love to do something horrible with you if you will use erza's-san's technique on me...'' said angry Sting.

''Okay okay... by the way who's in ten saints now?''

''Why are you interested?'' asked Rogue.

'' Let's say I had a lot bussiness with it before ,so just want to make sure about them not changing to much...''

''I don't know much , but 5 place is taking Jura neckis...''

''I see... everything is as usual...'' I looked at window as train stopped and Sting happy jumped.

''It stopped! finaly!'' we walked out , as people knew me kindly waved or just smiled. I waved back , then turning at guilds side.

''Were are you walking , the Fairy Tail is-''

''You really are an a baka! its a new building now...'' I walked up into hill just stopping before door as something flyout hitting at me making me fall down from hill and making a hole in ground.

''What in the world-'' (ME)

''ALICE-CHAN!YOU'RE BACK!'' screamed Natsu hugging me while someone hit him into face sending fly at tree.

''NATSU YOU BAKA! Don't go jumping on every person!'' said angry Erza as seeing me maked her happy.

''Nice to see you!'' I walked after Erza which holded beated Natsu in her right hand to guild.

''Yoi Alice-san is back , so much time had passt...'' (Cana)

''DO YOU EVER STOP ON DRINKING!'' (ME)

" Nea...BOhahahahaha!" I gave confused galre , turning then at natsu which was just beated by erza.

"Yo Natsu are you allright? I told you to not jump..." I started as Natsu waved his head getting to see again normal.

"ALICE-CHAN! YOUR BACK!"

"DAMN IT NASTU GET HOLD OF YOURSELF!"(send him flying into Sting)

"Damn it...Alice for what was that..." As Natsu looked at Sting.

"YOU!"

"Alice whats they are doing here!"

"Natsu if you remember they are my team mates now so I can't just throw them out...even if I tried...'' I rolled my eyes making Sting angry Glare at me. He walked taking me by hand turning away from hem.

'' hey , you said that we will just send yours _Pet _ to they island , what then we are doing here?'' *hes whispering to me

'' I told ya , we can't get near Island with no Master letting us! so Shut Up and lets go!'' * Hit him by head and run into guild. As I enter everyone started to laugh happy saying how they missed me.

'' Guys it passed only week a half-''

''ALICE!'' Screamed all my friend jumping on me , starting to squeeze me , until I showed them sign of *DAMN IT I CAN'T BREATH! they didn't stopped. I walked to table were master as always was sitting.

'' Master...''

''Hm...didn't thinked that you'll come here so fast...Others didn't even started to train...''

''Train? for what?''

''For Grand Magic Games of course , we need to become first in Fiore! And get the Prize!''

''Ou so thats what bothers your master... okay im here because...well I have pet but evil master from sabertooth doesn't let me keep him. So I thinked you will let me send him on Tenrou?''

''A pet? you found an exceed?''

''No but other way yes! I now have a exceed too! and a other pet...but hes a bit complicated...''

''Complicated? in what way?''

''Well in every...''

* * *

Outside the guild at the Magnolia's Bay...

''And where is yours pet?'' asked Gray looking around.

'' He had to be here already , if he didn't get lost...'' I leaned closer to water.

''How could _that_ get lost?'' murmmed angry Sting.

'' Why you talk about Alice pet so bad ,baldy?'' (Natsu)

''WHO YOU CALLED BALDY!? DAMMED FIRE LIZARD!''

''DON'T CALL ME LIZARD! AND DON'T ANGER ALICE!'' (Angry glares at each other...)

''Natsu I think when they meaned something bad , it was only about it size...'' said trembling Lucy as she pointed at huge shadow underwater.

'' Here you are little eucliffe! Now came out and show yourself to Fairy Tail members!'' as I said so ground started to shaked and a lot people run away hidding fast.

''SO THIS IS YOURS LITTLE PET!?'' Screamed all guilds members in same tone.

''Yeah! Fairy tail little eucliffe , little eucliffe this is Fairy tail members - thats Natsu , Lucy , Gazeel ,Gray , Happy , Charly , Erza , Wendy , ,Laxus , Juvia , Freed , Mirajane , Lisanna , Elfman ,Evergreen , Bisglow ,Pantherlily , Makao , Wabaka , Master Makrarov and Rogue with Sting you allready know...'' As I finished taked a deep breath to explain everything.

''Master said that I need get Little Eucliffe somewhere away from his guild , even if he could eat only one member a day. I said that I can send him on Tenrou Island were lives a lot familiar monsters. After it I commanded him to get to Magnolia's Bay and now we are here...did I forgot something?''

''About that he tried eat a few guild members and that inside of him grows magical herbs...'' said Sting only angering me as I hit him sending into water.

''More questions?'' I asked as everyone were quiet watching the monster.

''Okay then lets get moving people...also I need masters permition for going to Fairy Tails St. Ground...''

'' You allready have it , but still I need to send someone with you...hm...Mira,Erza, Natsu , Gray and Lucy with Happy will go there too...''

''WHY IM IN CATS TEAM!?'' Screamed Lucy.

''Hey don't copy me , Lucy...''

''Happy we need to get our stuff!''(Natsu)

''Aye, Sir!''

''Seems it will be fun...''(Gray)

''Yeah , I believe there will be no use of my power...'' (Mira)

''Scary...''(Everyone)

''Still we aren't guild members , but we are Friends. Well do everything to help you.'' (Erza)

'' Thanks because of those two isn't any help...'' I looked at little eucliffe which taked Sting out of water.

'' Damn it , stop on hitting me!''

''And you stop angering me!'' again hit him sending into water.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for so looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggg gggg time not writing! Review!


End file.
